The Devil Might be Kira
by HeroSeekerFrost
Summary: I look at Maou and his two odd companions, "You know what! My parents live pretty close… so I think I'll just stay with them," I told him, this guy looked like he might end up being trouble, especially that purple-haired kid, who reminded me a bit too much of L. Rated T for Paranoia! Satan goes to To-Oh university! Alciel struggles with budgeting!
1. Chapter 1

**AN Nothing to special 'bout this story, but I thought I'd tell ya all a few things (Which may include me not writing the story like I write my author's notes). None of these are too important, so for all of you impatient people, feel free to skip this. Okay! Now to the stuff, first thing is I've only watched the anime for both Death Note and Devil is a Part-Timer, so I probably don't know as much as some of you. Second thing is I know next to nothing on Japan and I'm wayyyy too lazy to check everything I do with the internet. Third thing (Sorta tied to the first thing), I'm also not going to check with the anime when I'm writing either, so some of the things I write may be wrong or misworded. If these notes made you feel discouraged, don't worry! I've watched both animes all the way through twice so I won't make any crazy mistakes. Okay (Finally) now to the story!**

Maou POV

I look at the human boy in front of me, "Hello! My name is Sadao Maou, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I said, holding out my hand and smiling with the same smile I use at MgRonalds. "I hope you don't mind that my friends are also going to be living with me, we live on a bit of a tight budget!"

The chocolate-eyed boy looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I met him before, "Oh, hello, my name is Light Yagami," he told me, but he seemed to be inspecting Ashiya and Urushihara.

Light POV

I look at Maou and his two odd companions, "You know what! My parents live pretty close… so I think I'll just stay with them," I told him, this guy looked like he might end up being trouble, especially that purple-haired kid, who reminded me a bit too much of L.

"Oh, okay! That's cool, more room for me!" Maou answered with a small chuckle, that overly bright smile of his as creeping me out almost as much as Ryuk's smile.

"I'll be going then, see you around school!" I told him with a fake smile. I quickly closed the door and briskly started walking away.

I could have sworn I saw Maou somewhere before, but I can't remember.

.

.

.

Wait, was he that MgRonalds worker I saw that one time?

-Flashback-

"Light," Ryuk said, he was flipped upside-down, his face right in front of me.

I ignored him, reaching into a potato chip bag, writing down a name as I grabbed a chip. The muscles in my cheeks were twitching and I was only just holding back from smirking. 'Hah!' I thought, 'Look at me now L! I've outsmarted you, those cameras are just going to work against you!'

"Ligggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttt!" Ryuk groaned, his arm twisting over his head in an unnatural way, "Pleaaaaassseeeee! I need apples!"

I continue to ignore him, finishing my homework.

-Later the next day-

"Ryuk, while those cameras are up, you need to stop disturbing me," I told him as I walked along the sidewalk, "However, since you managed to find all the cameras, I'm going to give you a small reward."

"Apples?" Ryuk asked excitedly.

I sigh, "Yes, apples. I don't have enough time to stray too far from the path to school though, so I'm just going to grab you one of those bags at MgRonalds," I told him, then I turned into the store.

"Hello! Welcome to MgRonalds, how may I help you?" A smiling black-haired employee said, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, can I have one of those little baggies of sliced apples you have?" I asked, trying not to cringe from the employee's extensive friendliness.

The employee's smile widened, "Great, would you like anything else with that? Perhaps some pepper fries?" he asked.

Ryuk then let out a restrained laugh, he was obviously laughing at something, and he clearly didn't want me to know about it. As the employee in front of me turns to tell someone my order, I incline my head ever so slightly towards Ryuk, as if to ask what was so funny.

"It's…" Ryuk started between giggles, "...Nothing you should worry about," He finished, flying over to a table and sitting.

I was about to snap at him before I remembered where we were. Instantly I straighten ever so slightly, sending the employee a fake grateful smile, "Thank you."

"No, thank you for coming!" He responded cheerfully, waving a hand, was it even possible for a person to be THAT cheery? I banish the thought from my mind, grabbing the apples from the pink-haired girl who was holding them, thanking her as well.

I head over to the table where Ryuk is sitting and carefully hand him the apples. He snatches them out of my hand and hides under the table. He then tosses one in his mouth.

"Aggghhhhh!" Ryuk shouted, causing me to cringe ever so slightly as the shinigami then proceeded to throw the apples back to me, "What foul trick is this Light? I thought we were getting along well!" He cried from underneath the table.

"Guess these kind of apples taste bad even to Gods of Death," I muttered. I carefully folded the top of the apple baggie and put it in my pocket. I was about to get up, but an angry magenta-haired lady stormed into the store.

She then stopped in front of the boy who had helped serve me, "May I, have a moment?" She asked coolly.

The employee gave his creepy-but-friendly smile, "Would you like some food miss?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"I need to speak with you outside," she tried again, I could tell she was starting to lose her patience.

"To-go order then!" He said cheerfully, but I noticed that he seemed somewhat tense, they knew each other then?

I feel a brush of cold air against my shoulder and look to see Ryuk watching the two with curious eyes.

"As soon as you get off work, meet me at the intersection where we first met," She says grumpily, a scowl on her face, "And I'm not taking no for an answer," She added.

The employee somehow managed to keep smiling, "Would you like to make that a meal?" He asked, did he not realize how much he was annoying that girl?

"Come alone or else," She added darkly, her head lowering and eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Okay we can do that, just the burger this time," He added smiling, at this point I'm certain that he's doing this for the purpose of annoying her. He turned to his right, putting a hand up to his mouth to amplify the sound, "Can I have one big Mg please? To go!" He called.

"I don't plan on fighting you either," the girl adds, I'm starting to think she's either a really mad ex-girlfriend or they're both in gangs, the former seems more likely than the latter. "So don't chicken out," She tells him.

"Thanks a bunch, step to the side please your food will be right out," He told her, his cheery smile returning with full force, as it seemed to have been morphing into a smirk.

The girl glanced at him before snatching her to-go box and exiting in the same way she came. The employee kept smiling brightly until she left, then his smile faded ever so slightly, turning into a more strained smile.

"Such a pain," the employee said in his semi-cheerful voice.

-End flashback-

I let out a small laugh to myself, who would have thought someone who worked at a place like MgRonalds could get into To-Oh. Shoving my hands in my pockets I continue walking, I wonder what Ryuk's reaction would have been?

Maou POV

Huh, I wonder where I remember that boy from, it's probably nothing important. At least he hadn't tried to live with me, it would probably have been hard to keep the human from finding out about us being demons. Plus Alciel probably would have gotten even more upset with me, he was already mad about me spending a lot of my money to go through college. I had gotten him to admit, albeit grudgingly, that my dorm room was a much more suitable devil's castle, as it was nearly three times the size of our previous abode.

"It is very good that boy chose not to stay here, or else I fear he might have found out about us, sire," Alciel told me sternly, "You didn't tell me it was likely we'd have a roommate, if he found out we wer-"

"Wait!" Lucifer cut in, "There might be cameras or bugs in here!" He told them, "It happens a bunch on TV!" He added.

"There might be insects in our Sire's new castle?" Alciel exclaimed, "This is not acceptable! It would cost a lot to get rid of them too," he muttered to himself, then pointed to Lucifer," That is your new task, get rid of the insects infesting th-"

"Not that kind of bug," Lucifer sighed, "Bugs are like microphones or cellphones, they send sounds different places," He told Alciel.

"Stop interrupting! Our Sire was forgiving enough to forgive you for trying to kill him! Shameful bird!" Alciel shouted, waving his hands around dramatically

"How about we all go to MgRonalds and sort it out there?" I tell them, I have no doubt anyone within a 100 meter radius of us could hear Alciel yelling, although even I could barely make out the words he was saying. "You're being far too loud," I told him, then I turned to Lucifer, "And you, when we get back you can look for these tiny microphones and cameras as much as you like."

Immediately Alciel kneeled on the floor, bowing his head, "I apologize for my behavior my lord, please, I beg for your forgiveness!" Alciel begged.

"Get off the floor Alciel, now," I sigh, rubbing my forehead before walking out the door.

L POV

"Hm, this 'Sadao Maou' has a 2% chance of being Kira, and his roommates have a 1% chance, although maybe they are all Kira together?" I pondered aloud, "Either way, we wouldn't want them finding out we listened in, Watari, remove the cameras and bugs we placed in Light Yagami's dorm."

Leaning closer to my screen, I looked at the face of the blonde man, whose name was Shiro Ashiya officially, but had been referred to as Alciel by Maou, if Maou was even that boy's real name. Even if no one in their trio was Kira, they seemed worth looking into. I quickly hack into a few files that could tell me more about the three men.

I scrolled down the page, reading through the information at an almost inhuman rate. It appeared that their identities were likely all fake (93% chance) as they had absolutely no history and seemed to have just appeared out of no-where a little under a year ago (11 months, 13 days). They were acquainted with a woman named Emi Yusa, who had also appeared with no past on the same day they had. Shiro had a clean police record, while Yusa and Maou had a single report about Yusa attacking Maou with a 100 yen knife. This record also stated that she was likely the boy's ex-girlfriend, but since there was no record of their past, there was nothing to prove this.

The last of the three men was a bit more interesting. His description was extremely vague in the police records, but after comparing the drawing and Urushihara's face, I was almost certain. Apparently he was charged for assaulting policemen and apparently knocking them unconscious as well as frightening civilians and destroying property. The details were a bit fuzzy, as some of the men there seemed to believe that Urushihara had wings while others thought he was making purple bullets made of pure energy with just his mind. They also didn't remember the exact moment when he knocked them unconscious, only that they woke up later and he was gone.

Although the details seemed blurred, it was quite clear the Urushihara had committed multiple crimes, injuring countless civilians. Among those injured, it seemed the Maou and Ashiya had been shot repeatedly, but surprisingly neither of them ended up going to the hospital. Now though, I was trying to figure out why Ashiya (Or Alciel?) had referred to Maou as if he was both Ashiya's and Urushihara's leader? Perhaps they were old fashioned? And Ashiya mentioned Maou forgiving Urushihara for trying to kill him, so if Maou hadn't forgiven Urushihara, what would have happened.

All in all, all of this made one question more and more apparent in my mind, who are these people, and what relation do they have to the Kira investigation?

 **AN First chapter done! Please R &R, I'll see you again (Someday) with an update (Hopefully).**

 **-Frost**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I'm back! Although to be honest, I started writing this chapter immediately after finishing chapter one! Hehehehe! Anyways…. to the story!**

Maou POV

"Uh, hi, Emi," I greeted Emelia as she entered my dorm.

"Satan! I wasn't going to ask because this doesn't seem like you, but I don't know of any other powerful demons in this world!" She growled, waving her arms dramatically, I cringe, whenever she calls me by that name it usually means trouble.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, as far as I know, I haven't done anything evil lately, I haven't even used my magic since the fight with Sariel!

"Kira is what I'm talking about!" She exclaims, she seems to be just holding back from yelling as she shoves a newspaper in my hands. "At first I thought I could ignore the similarities and evidence, but this is too much! Kira obviously has magic, he's probably aiming for world domination, and he lives in the same region of Japan as we do!" She scolds me, "I'll bet this college thing you've been talking about was just a lie to keep me from realizing what you were really up to."

"What! Are you trying to say that you think I'm Kira?" I ask her with wide eyes.

"I'm not saying I think you are, I'm saying I know you are demon overlord!" She shouts as she leans closer to me.

"I'm not! And I'm serious about getting a better job, I learned recently that I would likely get higher in rank in this world faster if I went through college instead of waiting to be promoted," I informed her.

She then proceeded to slap her forehead with her hand, "Do you really expect me to buy that?" She asks me, "The only way I'll believe you is if you show me who the real Kira is."

"How am I supposed to know that?" I ask her, but she just storms off, forgetting to close the door after she opens it.

She storms past some poor student, shoving the student to the side as she passes. He looks at me questioningly. I shrug in response.

"Hey, did you hear about that tennis match going on between Hideki and Light?" The boy asked in a friendly conversational tone.

"No, is it still going?" I ask, I hadn't known the my would-have-been roommate was good at tennis,, and wasn't Hideki some human movie star?

"Yeah! It's really cool, it might finish soon though, so you should hurry!" The boy told me.

"Okay, better go check it out before it's over then, see you around!" I responded before running off, if people were commenting about it, they must really be good.

I dash through the hallways and reach the tennis courts less than a minute after that boy having told me about the match. It was quite impressive, although I quickly realized this Hideki was most definitely not a TV star.

I suddenly see the boy from before running down the stairs to where the humans and I were watching the match, "Hey guys, I thought I'd heard the name Light Yagami before so I checked, and it turns out he was a tennis champion!" He exclaimed, he went on to say more but I ignored him, watching as Light's demeanor changed ever so slightly, something most humans wouldn't notice. It seemed like the boy had chosen to go for the win, I'd noticed before he seemed to be holding back slightly for some reason. I could see the figurative cogs turning in both of the humans heads, there was obviously something more to this match, but what? Suddenly, I watch as Light runs forward, hitting the ball so that it bounces underneath Hideki, winning Light the game.

"Light Yagami wins 6 to 4!" The judge announces loudly, causing many people to let out a chorus of cheers.

People have already started to leave, but I watch as Hideki and Light politely shake hands, Hideki is looking at Light with a calculative look on his face. They then started walking back towards the school building, I watch them for a second then run up to them.

"... expected, you beat me," Hideki was saying as I came into hearing range.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I exclaimed, Light and Hideki turned to see me catch up, "You both were amazing!" I told them smiling.

"Thanks," Light said. "Wait, I don't think you and Hideki have been properly introduced!" He pointed out.

Hideki looked at me with his large panda-like eyes, "Hello, my name is Hideki Ryuga, but I'm also known as L."

"L? As in that super macho detective dude that's after Kira?" I ask, looking at him in shock, what kind of joke was this? I also knew he probably wasn't lying, he had no reason to.

Light also looked at Hid- no, L in shock, "Why would you tell him that?" he asked after a moment.

L gave a small but cute smile, "Because I think he could help us in the Kira case," He explained, but I think it was pretty clear that there was some other unmentioned reason.

"Anyways, Hideki, want to go somewhere with me for a drink?" Light asked, "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, it's the least I can do after you humored me with the tennis match," L said in his monotone voice, "Maou, you should come along too," he added.

I blink, "Uh, sure, sounds like it'll be fun!" I say, putting on a fake smile, in all honesty L creeped me out a bit.

"Before we get any further, there is something I would like to tell both of you," L told us, looking first at Light, then me. "You both are my prime suspects on the identity of Kira," He said.

I froze, Light did as well a moment later.

"You think I'm Kira too!" I exclaim angrily before I think too much.

L looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Are you implying that someone else thinks you're Kira?" he asked.

I look down at my feet, now a bit embarrassed, "Uh, yeah… a girl I know named Emelia, she's sorta like my nemesis, so she'd obviously try to make me out to be some sort of justice-driven wannabe god like Kira," I defended myself.

Light interrupted, "You think _I'm_ Kira?" He asked, stressing the I in the sentence.

L refocused on him, "Yes, although we haven't made much progress so when I say you're a prime suspect it means there is a 2% chance of you being Kira, there is a 4% chance that Maou is Kira," he told Light.

"Hmph," I say, "Why would you let people you suspect of being Kira to help you in the investigation?" I ask.

"Well, if one of you is indeed Kira, there isn't much you could do to sabotage the investigation without getting noticed, and it's extremely unlikely that you are both Kira," L explained plainly, "Therefore it is more beneficial to ask you both to help on the investigation."

"Oh," I look at him, "That makes sense,"

I hadn't noticed the specific time when we started moving, but at some point we had started walking in the direction of a cafe-like place I'd never been to before. Now we were stopped at the front doors, "Well, here we are," Light exclaimed in his odd tone. I sorta felt bad for the guy, I mean, other than being smart, what had he done to warrant L to think he was Kira? Light opened the door, letting L and I pass through before following us in.

The bell jingled as the door closed, and I looked at a flat-faced employee, "You can sit wherever you like! A waiter will get your orders in a moment!" He said loudly, he obviously hadn't ever worked at a MgRonalds, as he couldn't fake enthusiasm to save his life (Luckily for him, I wasn't in a bad mood today…).

L led me and Light to a closed off table, and we all sat down. "Sadao," L started, I wonder when we got on a first-name basis, actually, I don't remember telling him my name at all! "... to explain?" L finished saying something, "Sadao," he repeated in monotone, leaning forward slightly and waving a hand almost robotically in front of my face.

"Hu-what?" I ask, confusion written across my face.

L leaned backwards again, reaching up as if to change the position of something, only to realize it wasn't there. A second later, L had expertfully taken out and unwrapped a lollipop before ceremoniously sticking it in his mouth, "I asked about that girl, Emelia was it, who thought you were Kira," he repeated, his voice slightly distorted by the lollipop.

"Oh, Emi?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, she has a bit of a temper I suppose, and we've always been something like enemies, although I think she hates me more than I hate her. Uhm…" I trail off, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't link to Ente Isla. "Yeah, that's pretty much it I suppose."

"When and why did you become enemies?" L asked curiously, my eyes widened.

"Uh, see, that's a long story that I really don't feel like telling," I told him.

Light checked his watch, "I don't have anything I need to be doing, do you Hideki?" He asked.

"No. Would you please tell this story Sadao?" L asked.

"I'd rather not," I told him.

"Why not?" L asked.

"That's another thing I'd like to avoid sharing," At this point, I decide that it's probably best to just stick to 'I don't want to tell you'

"Hm, as I still am unaware if this past would increase or decrease your motivation as Kira, I am going to be increasing your chance of being Kira from 4% to 4.3%," L informed me.

"What! Just because I'm not comfortable telling my past you think I'm more likely to be Kira!" I exclaimed.

"Hm, I suppose this conversation is going nowhere, so I will begin a test of each of you's deductive reasoning," L decided, he then handed us each a piece of paper, "Kira has been leaving death messages with some of his victims, decode the message and write down your thoughts on each pad."

I noticed a pen in front of me as well and grabbed it. After Light had grabbed a pen as well, L pulled out three pictures of what appeared to be messages in the victim's blood. Almost immediately after seeing them, Light wrote something down. Looking closer, I noticed something, if they were ordered differently, the top line of each would spell out 'L do you know gods of death love apples.' I quickly write this down. Observing the numberings, I remember something L said, or more precisely, he didn't say. He hadn't said there were only three messages. I look down at my pad and write 'Is there a fourth message?'. Then I hand my pad to L as Light had done.

"Curious, while Sadao took longer than you did Light, he came to both of the right conclusions," L told Light, Light's jaw almost dropped, sadly it seemed like he had more self control than that.

"What do you mean L?" Light asked.

"Both of you noticed the message on the notes, however, only Sadao speculated on the existence of a fourth note," L stated, pulling out another message, "You arrange it in this order, with the final message, and it reads 'L, do you know god of death who love apples have red hands,' he told Light.

"But seeing as I had only three notes to work with, my deduction was perfect," Light told him, I was leaning backwards and had an honestly satisfied smirk on my face.

"No, Sadao noticed that when I mentioned notes earlier, I did not specify there were three, which suggests that there could be many more," L told Light.

 **AN And that's the end of chapter 2! Thank you for reading, and a special thanks to:**

 **FireDragon233: Thanks for reviewing! I love to know someone is enjoying my story!**

 **Also, thanks for four followers; FireDragon233, Fulminata, HolyMage Mouto, and kuturin!**

 **And one favorite; Legionnaire Kael.**

 **I'll see ya all later!**

 **-Frost**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I'm back! Important stuff will always be on the bottom note… I'm actually considering getting rid of this one and just leaving notes at the end of chapters.**

Maou POV

L turned back towards me, but this whole time when he was talking, I got this feeling that even though he says he expects me of being Kira more than Light, that wasn't the truth.

"Well you got me there, I didn't think of that," Light said, "In any case, the chance of this being helpful in the investigation seems pretty slim, we all know Gods of Death don't exist."

Hmm, I wonder if it might be a demon pretending to be a god of death? I wouldn't be all that surprised if gods of death did exist, Kira was obviously magical in some way, "What says Gods of Death don't exist? Kira obviously relies on some supernatural power," I said.

"I suppose, but really? Gods of Death? I think people would know if those kind of things existed already, that's just as unlikely as Satan being real," Light replied back, I actually sputter a bit at that, but quickly recompose and shrug.

"Who knows really?" I ask with a small laugh, "We have to keep our minds open don't we?"

L POV

When Light made his comment about gods of death, I noticed Maou seemed to be surprised about something, was it just Light's complete disregard for the supernatural? Or was it something else entirely? 63% chance for the former, 37% chance for the latter.

I found it suspicious that Light, who seemed like an open-minded individual, completely denied that there was even that smallest chance that Gods of Death could exist. He was now at 2.4% likelihood. Perhaps I should show them the evidence on Urushihara that I had gathered.

Light POV

I was a bit curious about Maou, he seemed like the perfect scapegoat if I ever needed one, but I would have to be careful about how I did it, if I gave too much fake evidence, it would be clear Maou was being framed. However, Maou naturally seemed like a rather suspicious individual, especially with how he protected his past. His reaction to my comment about shinigami seemed to suggest he had met one, but when and where?

Maou POV

"Sadao, Light, there is another thing I would like to show you. Sadao already knows this, as this is information about himself, or more accurately, one of his roommates," L stated, my eyes widened dramatically.

Light noticed my panicked expression, "Which one?" he asked.

"His name is Hanzo Urushihara, and he is the reason that Sadao's chance of being Kira is as low as it is," L stated, and pushed a drawing of Urushihara forward, I knew the police were looking for him, but I didn't know they knew what he looked like.

"What makes him so special?" Light asked.

"He's a criminal," L stated bluntly.

"What!" Light exclaimed loudly.

I shrunk a bit, "Yeah… he's better now though! My other friend's kind of like a housewife so he's always there to watch Lu- Urushihara," I defend him.

"What exactly did he do?" Light asked after a moment of thinking.

"He attacked multiple policemen, knocking them unconscious, the details are somewhat fuzzy, but it was generally agreed that Urushihara destroyed property and threatened dozens of civilians. A few reports I read actually stated that you were shot repeatedly by Urushihara, Sadao, and many of them believed you died. Strangely, after that there is no information on what happened," L stated.

"Aren't you going to arrest him?" Light asked, he seemed to be looking at me with a whole new light as well.

I quickly sit up, opening my mouth to defend him before slinking back into my seat. "No, I am not interested in diverging from the case I am working on presently," L told Light.

"What! You already know Urushihara is guilty, it would only take a few seconds to notify the police and have him arrested!" Light exclaimed, he seemed shocked at L's actions.

"Hm, I suppose it wouldn't be too hard, but Sadao already informed us that Urushihara is under guard by one of his roommates," L told Light calmly, taking a sip of his coffee before grabbing five sugar cubes and dropping them in.

"There's no justice in that! Urushihara deserves d- life in prison for that!" Light stood, slamming both of his hands on the table.

A waiter quickly walked over, "Could you quiet down or leave please? You're frightening our other customers."

Light sat down once again, "Yeah, that's my fault, sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, just please avoid doing it again," The waiter replied politely before leaving.

Light opened his mouth to speak, but L spoke first, "If you were me, faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you determine this person's innocence or guilt and be absolutely sure?" L asked, changing the subject rather abruptly.

"I would probably try to get them to say something only Kira would know," Light responded immediately, taking a sip of his coffee, "Kind of like what you were doing a few minutes ago."

"Interesting, Sadao?" L asked.

I shrug, "I suppose what Light said, but to tell the truth, I don't think I would've come to that on my own as quickly as he did. Slip-ups tend to be even more accurate than confessions, such as Light when he started to say Urushihara deserved death instead of life in prison, he corrected it before he finished though, so I suppose that's just an assumption. It also could be that Light is secretly a Kira supporter," I told L.

"Usually when I ask a detective that question, it takes them at least a minute to come to the conclusions both of you did," L commented. "But you, you immediately thought of a situation where Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed, both you and Sadao would make excellent detectives," he complemented, looking at Light.

"It's a bit of a double-edged sword though isn't it? The more impressive our answers, the more a suspect we become," Light pointed out, he seemed a bit put-out by how I had suggested he was a Kira supporter earlier.

"Yes, it is about a 3% chance for you now, while Sadao's will remain at 4.3%," L stated, staring unblinkingly at Light, "However, it has made me that much more determined to work with both of you on this investigation."

"I think you might be getting the wrong idea," Light told L, "While detective work is a hobby of mine and I have a level of interest in the Kira case. I know I'm not Kira and I certainly don't want to be killed by him," Light paused to take a breath.

"Well I'm all for joining the Kira case!" I exclaimed, interrupting Light, "If I join, we might solve it faster and I would love to shove evidence in Emi's face when we find who Kira really is!" I exclaimed happily.

"You haven't even given any proof that you aren't indeed Kira and that you are L, it isn't really fair for only me and Maou to be investigated is it? I also don't imagine it would be all that hard for you to prove that you are L," Light pointed out, "I don't know about Maou, but I would be convinced if my father or someone else from task force headquarters was able to confirm your identity. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid I won't be able to help you."

L seemed to pause for a few seconds to think before speaking, "I don't remember saying you couldn't meet up with anyone from task force headquarters to verify my identity," L replied, Light straightened up slightly at this, looking surprised. I was almost certain L was in fact L, I had a very reliable gut. "I am working alongside your father along with several other senior detectives from the NPA. Now if I understand you correctly and take you to task force headquarters you'll help us in the investigation, am I correct in making this assumption?"

Light looked at L with extremely wide shocked eyes, was there something I wasn't picking up on? Suddenly, L's phone started to ring. "Excuse me," L said, reaching for his phone.

Seconds later, Light's phone started to ring as well, was I the only one who turned their phone off to talk? "And there goes mine," he said.

L answered his phone, "Yes?" Suddenly, L looked up, "Light it's your-" he started with wide eyes.

"My father… he had a heart attack," Light said with wide panicked eyes.

"What!" I exclaim, looking at them in shock.

"I-I have to go!" Light exclaimed, standing abruptly and walking off.

L signed off something on the bill, I stood up to leave, "Sadao, I'd hate to inconvenience you, stay as long as you like," he stated.

"What! Heavens no, I'm coming with you, I want to make sure Light's father is alright," I exclaim.

"If that is what you would prefer, I will not be the one to stop you," L stated, "Would you like to ride with me to the hospital? Watari should be arriving with a car soon enough."

"Yeah, that'd be great," I reply, following L out the door and onto the sidewalk.

Sure enough, less than a minute had passed before a fancy black car with shaded windows appeared, and an old man with white hair stepped out, letting L and I inside after L told him that I was supposed to ride with them. The interior was a rich dark red color with leather seats similar to what you'd expect in this kind of car. L's slouching figure and less-than-professional clothes didn't really look like they belonged.

"Uh, about Urushihara, thanks for, you know, not telling anyone about him," I tell L politely.

"You said that he has been under almost perfect 24/7 surveillance, something that, while many prisons boast about it, is actually rather hard to find. He is likely better watched than he would be in the level of prison he would be put into," L stated, I refrained from mentioning that there was no way L could think that Alciel was capable of fighting as well as a prison guard (Although Alciel could actually probably completely dominate any human in combat, other than perhaps Emilia).

"Thanks anyways," I tell him, giving a slightly more genuine-looking smile that I normally did.

"Sadao Maou, there is another thing I wanted to talk to you about, but I did not want Light to overhear. This seems like an excellent time to mention it," L told me.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Why is it that, just a bit under a year ago, you and some of the people you are now acquainted with, seemingly came out of existence from nowhere? This time was only a few months before the first killings by Kira," L asked. "I am also curious of this 'Emilia' her official name is Emi, but you call her by that name. She is also the only one who seems to not be on your side."

"Uh, you see, that's a bit of an odd subject that I'd rather not talk about, Emi's really just an annoying acquaintance though," I replied with a laugh, falling into my MgRonalds persona.

"I am afraid that you are going to have to tell me at some point Sadao, otherwise I may not be able to trust you properly. You're refusal at telling me your past along with my own lack of knowledge of it is increasing your percentage of being Kira by about 2% at this time," L stated.

I look at him in surprise, "Really? Wow that's a lot, but… there are reasons I can't tell you and those reasons are part of the secret."

"You seem quite steadfast in your choice, so I will not push you about it," L told me. I felt the car slow to a stop, and watched as L somehow managed to stay balanced. "It appears that we have arrived," L commented, "I will introduce you to Mr. Yagami myself."

 **AN And that's chapter 3! Done and done! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Special thanks to Fulminata for your great review! Thank you for leaving a great review, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! Also thanks to all of you who followed and/or favorited the story!**

 **¡Adiós Amigos/Amigas!**

 **-Frost**


	4. Chapter 4

Maou POV

"Okay, I'll be going now, Light, call home if you need anything, take good care of him for me," Mrs. Yagami says as she leaves.

I had gotten along with Light's family moderately well, especially his younger sister Sayu, who was especially cheerful.

"Drive safe!" Light told her as she closed the door. Once she had left, he turned to his father, "So the doctors say stress was the only cause?" He asked.

"Yeah, to be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but it seems I was just pushing myself too hard, I'll be alright," Mr. Yagami started, "Who's this friend of yours Light?"

"He is Sadao Maou, my second suspect in the Kira investigation," L informed him.

Mr. Yagami looked at me with suspicion, "What is the chance he is Kira?" he asked L.

"It's at 4.3% at the moment," L informed him.

"Just above Light then right?" He asked.

"Correct, Light Yagami has a 3.4% chance of being Kira," L responded.

"You told my dad I'm a suspect?" Light asked in shock.

"Yes, I told him everything, it is true I even told him I am L," L told Light.

My eyes widened, and I let out a small huh, "Yes, this man is L," Mr. Yagami confirmed. "To protect his identity, we on the task force call him Ryuzaki, but make no mistake, it's him."

"Ha! I knew it!" I exclaimed, fisting the air, drawing the gaze of everyone in the room, "What? I was just saying I trusted Ryuzaki when he said he was L from the very start," I explain, giving a big smile, "Also, if you don't mind me asking, why's Light considered a suspect exactly?"

"I've gone over this with Soichiro but I'll repeat it for you two," L begins, although he isn't looking at either of us, instead the wall directly in front of him. "Not long ago Kira killed 12 FBI agents who had come to Japan o assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Penber, exhibited unusual behavior before he died," L told Light.

"I understand, I was one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died, it only makes sense I'd be a suspect," Light concluded. "No, to be more precise, there's no one else you could suspect."

"Wait! Why do you expect me to be Kira then, wouldn't I have to have been one of the people being followed? I don't have any connections to the police!" I exclaimed.

"I find your son's deductive skills quite impressive Soichiro," L told Mr. Yagami before looking at me, "Sadao, two friends of yours by the names Emi Yusa and Suzuno Kamazuki were at the train station where Raye Penber died when he died. They were both on the train when he left it and died, and it has been deducted that Raye left an envelope on the train before departing. If you are Kira, Emi or Suzuno could be an accomplice, willingly or inadvertently."

I blinked, well that was a Heaven of a coincidence.

"Ryuga, I would like to help in the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I might have had regarding your true identity. I also want to catch Kira so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him," Light told L, his voice rising ever so slightly near the end of his words.

"Count me in too! Maybe then Emi will finally stop thinking I'm some sort of evil-incarnate!" I add, grinning from ear-to-ear. Being a detective was likely a much more respectable job than working at a MgRonalds, plus I'm a little curious if Kira can even kill me with his strange magic.

"No Light, this is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a great detective, it won't be too late to join us once you are done," Mr. Yagami told Light.

"Dad, what are you talking about, who knows how many years that will take," Light told his father, "Besides, don't you remember the promise I made, that if something ever happened to you, I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed," Light promised his father.

"Light, listen to me," Mr. Yagami spoke after a moment of silence, "Kira is pure evil. We can all agree on that. But recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people," I snort softly at this, then I suppose in that case I was extremely evil, "And any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed, no matter how you use it, no true happiness can be obtained like that. Not by killing other people," he finished, that statement was completely untrue, my people got a lot of happiness because of my willingness and power to defeat the humans, perhaps it was a human thing?

"-you're absolutely right," L finished saying, I missed the first part, but I have a pretty good guess. "If Kira is just a normal person who obtained this awful power, I would say that he's cursed," L agreed, I snort not so quietly this, accidently drawing attention to myself, "Is there something you would like to say Sadao?"

"I doubt Kira is a normal person, if those four notes you showed us earlier were any proof, I'd say he's more likely to be a shinigami or crazy demon or something. Even if he or she is human, I doubt they're normal," I told them.

L looked at me, "So you believe Kira is some sort of supernatural being?" He asked.

"Maybe, might think it's correcting a faulty species or some weird stuff like that," I told him.

Mr. Yagami looked at me strangely before turning to L, "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for all this trouble, but I'll be back to work as soon as these doctors let me out of here."

Suddenly, a nurse entered, "Excuse me, but visiting hours were over ten minutes ago," she told us.

"Okay, well it was great meeting you Mr. Yagami!" I exclaimed, waving to Mr. Yagami before leaving with L and Light.

Once we were outside the building, Light spoke, "Ryuga, what would it take to get you to believe that I'm not Kira, please, isn't there something?" He asked.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks to be accused of being a crazy madman with a god complex, because while I may be a crazy madman, I don't have any god complex at all," I added, although perhaps the god complex idea was a bit off, I didn't want to be a god because I knew I was pretty much the closest a demon could get to being a god. Besides, some gods were exceedingly dull, especially with how they had a lot of power but did nothing with it.

"If you aren't Kira it won't be necessary, let things run their course and the truth will be revealed," L told Light and I.

"Things will never be that simple," I grumble not-so-quietly.

"I can't take this anymore!" Light exclaimed, "Put yourself in my-

"Our," I cut in.

"- position, how do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira!" Light finished, he seemed infuriated.

L paused for a moment, looking into space, "It was one of the worst ever," He said, I burst out laughing.

Both L and Light looked at me, "What? You don't think that's funny, at all?"

Light sighed and seemed to calm down a bit, "What if you were to lock me up for a month in a place with no TV or any other kind of access to the outside world and keep a constant watch on me," Light tried.

I look at L, "Don't get any funny ideas, I'm not willing to do that, besides, Emilia would probably think I was trying to make some evil demonic plan and look everywhere in this world and the next for me," I told him, waving both my hands in and X position for extra effect.

L seemed to think for a second, "That's no good, I can't do anything that would deprive you of basic human rights, and furthermore, it's complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from a suspect."

Light seemed to resign, "I understand," He replied, I let out a sigh, it would suck if I got imprisoned for a whole month, Alciel would probably have an actual heart-attack and Lucifer… probably wouldn't care. L gets in his car and Light walks up to him and says some things through the window. After L drives off, I can still hear Light talking, I didn't think he was the kind of person who talks to himself, I suppose I was wrong. I start to step forward, but then I realize it's probably rude to step in when someone is thinking out loud. I clear my throat to remind Light I'm here.

He quickly spun with wide eyes, "I forgot you were there, did you hear anything I just said?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I heard you were saying something, but I thought you were thinking aloud and forgot I was here, it'd be kinda rude to listen to someone's thoughts," I told him, "Were you talking to me?" I ask.

"Oh, no, since we're both kinda stuck in this together, want to meet-up again somewhere? Outside of wherever we meet the task force," Light asked in a friendly tone.

"Sure! That'd be great, by the way, I don't really agree with L about you possibly being Kira, although I completely understand L's reasons for thinking I'm Kira, as well as a few reasons he's unaware of," I told Light, letting out a small laugh, "Though in all seriousness, how could I be Kira? I never wanted to be a god," I finished, wait a second, the way I worded that is like I am a god, which I pretty much am (according to some humans in this realm Satan is a demon god of some sort).

"Does your past make you seem more likely of being Kira?" Light asked.

I don't really know why I was being so open with Light, I guess he just has one of those faces, "Sort of, have you ever heard of the judging or detective term MAO (Motivation, Ability, and Opportunity (Not sure how commonly used this actually is, but whatever))?" I ask, Light nodded. "Well in terms of it, I suppose taking over the world could be a fair motivation, I mean, who doesn't want to rule the world. The interesting thing though, though I won't go into depth on this, I probably could pull off doing exactly what Kira does, giving me the ability. As for opportunity, I don't have a TV, but I tend to get the news from public TVs and people enough," I trailed off, "Though I'm almost certain my method would be different."

Light POV

As Maou finished, I looked at him in shock, I knew that people tended to be more open and trusting towards me (Maybe it was my appearance or the friendly persona I put up?) but was what Maou just told me actually the truth?

"Oohhh, this one is interesting," Ryuk cackled, just then I noticed something, he never referred to Maou by name.

There was certainly something extremely strange about Maou, did he really think he had the ability to do what I did, and what was up with the weird god slip-up earlier? Also, if Maou thought that his past made him more likely to be Kira, that's something I had to look into on my way to framing him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, was Ryuga really telling the truth when he said you were harboring a criminal?" I asked Maou.

"Heh," Maou started, putting both his hands behind his head, "Yeah, Urushihara is an old friend of mine and I couldn't let him go to prison just because he was mad about how he was… different than some of my other friends in my past, he was there for quite a bit of it," He told me.

I couldn't help but notice how choppy that sentence was, I suppose Maou was pretty good at not mentioning things about his past, but wording it to not give anything away seemed not to be his strong suit, "Didn't he try to kill you?" I asked, Maou gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, but really, it's not like Lu-Urushihara had any chance of killing me, so in the end I mega-punched him in the face," Maou told me.

So Urushihara wasn't the purple-haired boy's real name? "Is Urushihara not his real name? Is that a way of preventing Kira from killing him?" I ask.

"I doubt Kira could kill him if he did know his name," Maou mumbled quietly enough that I don't think I was supposed to hear, why did Maou seem to think his friend was unkillable? "I suppose that's a good reason, but it wasn't really what we were thinking about when he went under that name, his other one was a bit recognizable. I have a feeling Ryuzaki already knows that my name and the two of my friends aren't our real names. I still don't know why Emilia changed her name to Emi, anyone who knows her will recognize her whichever name she gives. I actually didn't recognize her when I first saw her in Japan," Maou told me.

"Why do you all use fake names?" I ask Maou.

"Sorry, that's kinda tied with my past and real name, want to meet up at that tea 'n' coffee shop we were at earlier some time?" Maou asked after checking his watch, "I have to go, Ashiya might think I've been kidnapped or someone is trying to kill me again. I hope to learn more about you too, see you at school!" Maou told me, waving goodbye.

I wave too, "Bye!" I call as he runs off, does he really plan to run all the way back to campus? No, he'll probably take a bus or something.

Now I only had one question: Who exactly was Sadao Maou?

L POV

Nothing new was happening in the Kira investigation, so I had decided to do more research on Maou, as there was currently and 82% chance that Maou's past had something extremely unusual in it, possibly criminal with a 76% chance from the 82% mentioned. There was also a 23% chance that his past could be vital to the Kira investigation, this was also taken from the highly unusual percentage. The remaining 18% could be that Maou has nothing special in his past, and that he was just extremely protective of it. Slowly, I set the stack of sugar cubes (6 of them) into my mouth, savoring their sweet flavor.

I had made a chart of all the people Maou was connected to in some way. Out of all the people he purposefully spent time with, only one of them had existed for longer than a year (According to the internet anyways). Her name was Chiho Sasaki, her father worked in the police force. While I was almost certain she hadn't known Maou before he appeared a year ago, she might be aware of his past, as according to the camera footage I had, it was possible they were dating. Suzuno Kamazuki was another curious friend (?) of his, she had appeared a few months after Maou did. Kamazuki was extremely old-fashioned, and after a little research, I found that many of the things she did were based off of movies or TV shows, as if she were desperately trying to fit in. If I were to assume all of these people came from the same place (85% chance) then said place may not have modern technology (33%).

While other acquaintances of Maou's were interesting, I was especially intrigued by Hanzo Urushihara. Say, didn't the report mention something about an accomplice of his? It is 2:00 am at the moment, which means no one from the task force is here at the moment. I pull out my laptop, ,bringing up the report on the police investigation/search for Urushihara. Ah, the accomplice claimed his name to be Olba Meyer, it was likely to be a fake name (63%), simply because while his crimes were on level or even a bit higher than Kira's standards, he had not been killed. The police seemed to not have done an in depth interrogation of the man, as they seemed to quite firmly believe that he did not know where Urushihara was hiding. It also appeared that Olba had been extremely injured when he was found, but disappeared from the hospital once he was close to recovery, only to appear again a day later covered in new injuries which mainly consisted of extremely strong punches on various parts of his body.

I pick up my phone with my thumb and finger to call Watari, "The prisoner Olba Meyer is needed for interrogation to continue investigating Sadao Maou, how soon can he be acquired?" I asked.

"Very well, I will contact the prison he is held in and see when he can be transferred, or would you prefer we visit the prison tomorrow?" Watari asked.

"A transfer will be fine," I reply before hanging up. Unlike most people I did not have to bother with formalities with Watari, which saved quite a bit of time. Within a few weeks time, I would likely be ther able to obtain knowledge of Sadao Maou''s past (72%).

Maou POV (The next day)

"Hey! Light! Want to come over to my… I mean our dorm?" I asked after our last class ended, it was also the only class we shared.

The chocolate-haired boy whirled on his heel, "Oh, sure!" Light said, giving a small smile, "Also, since I decided to just stay at my parents house, it's fine if you just think of it as yours," he told me.

"Okay, remember where it is?" I ask. Urushihara's big secret (about being a criminal, not Lucifer) was out, or at least Light was aware of it, so there wasn't really any problem with having Light over. Except for Alciel's eccentricities that is.

"Yeah, I remember, are we going right now?" he asked.

"Why not!" I exclaim, I then grab Light's hand and start pulling him towards the dorm

Sadly, my dorm is rather far back, number 666 (Rather fitting yes?). I rather childishly pull Light through the halls, being a demon lord and all, I'd never bothered with trying all that hard to be polite, and hadn't really started learning some of those things until I was trapped in this world. Back to the main point, with my expert pulling, Light and I reached my dorm in record time.

I widely open the door "I'm baaaacccckkkk!" I shout, startling Lucifer and Alciel.

"Sire! Welcome home! How was your 7th day of school," Alciel runs over and falls onto his knees, "I beg you to discipline L-" he starts to say.

"Ashiya, we have a visitor," I interrupt.

Light POV

"Ashiya, we have a visitor," Maou interrupted the kneeling blonde man. I was more than a little confused, why was this man treating Maou like he was some sort of prince?

Immediately, Ashiya stood up and looked at me, "You were the one who was going to be Maou's roommate weren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Light Yagami, happy to meet you," I told him, smiling politely despite his critical and scrutinizing gaze.

"Oh, yes, I am Shiro Ashiya, Lor- Maou's roommate," Ashiya tells me, smiling for a second before glaring again, "You're not going to support Maou using what little money we have for stupid unneeded things are you?"

"Um, no?" I say.

"Urushihara, come introduce yourself," Maou ordered a purple-haired boy who was intently staring at his screen.

Ryuk was laughing insanely, and I was tempted to punch him in the face despite how crazy it would make me look. Urushihara slowly got up from his sitting position, but he didn't look away from the screen for a second. Maou walked over and clamped his hand rather firmly on Urushihara's shoulder and pulled him away from the compute

"Hi, I'm Hanzo Urushihara," Urushihara told me, the boy didn't really strike me as criminal.

"Urushihara, he knows you're a criminal," Maou told him.

"What! Is he with the police? I've been good! I didn't even buy anything without your permission all week! And I don't really mind that you usually only feed me pork bowls!" Urushihara babbled in a panic.

"Calm down Urushihara, he isn't planning on putting you in prison or anything like that, L already agreed that I could keep you out of prison anyways," Maou reassured Urushihara.

I looked at Maou confused, was he really not going to keep L being at our school a secret?

"L?" Urushihara asked, "Isn't he the super-awesome detective with a secret identity doing the Kira case?"

"Yup! He's actually undercover at this school, though I doubt he'll stay throughout the year, he suspects both me and Light of being Kira!" Maou exclaimed happily, I look at him in complete shock.

"Uh, Maou are you sure you should be telling them this?" I ask, Ryuk's finally stopped laughing.

"Hey, Light, generally I don't help you with these kind of things, but want to know something funny?" Ryuk asked.

I nearly growled at him, instead nodding ever so slightly.

"Yeah, Urushihara and Ashiya are great at keeping secrets," Maou told me.

"Light, these people…" Ryuk started.

"Maou! You invited someone suspected of being a mass murderer into our home!" Ashiya exclaimed.

"...Don't have anything above their heads," Ryuk continued. I tilt my head, anything above their heads? What would be above their hea-

"No names, no lifespans," Ryuk cackled, "How interesting!"

I stumble a bit, "What!" I ask aloud, nearly fainting.

 **AN Poor Light, he has no idea of the kind of company he's keeping. Also, I know Ryuk never helps Light, but Ryuk also likes to surprise and scare people, and neither Light or Ryuk no what having no names or lifespans means. Also, to clarify, the way it works is that each world has it's rules, Earth has lifespans, shinigami, and books that can kill, but none of these will work on people or demons from Ente Isla. This story is likely going to have many events that are cannon up to some point where it will completely diverge, at the moment I think it will diverge is right after Light is let out of imprisonment, but I'm not certain, so don't quote me on that :P. Also, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorite e'ryone!**

 **See ya!**

 **-Frost**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I don't really have a good excuse for it, so soz!**

Maou POV

"What!" Light exclaimed aloud right after Alciel's outburst.

I was a bit surprised, I had expected Light to be annoyed or maybe a bit surprised by Alciel's statement, but his reaction was many times stronger than I would have expected. Light looked a bit faint as well, 'Note to self: Light does not like surprises'.

He stumbled backwards a bit before I grabbed him to steady him, "Are you alright?" I ask him, turning to reprimand Alciel before getting his answer, "Ashiya! He's a guest, besides, according to L, I am more likely to be Kira, both of us are under five percent I think anyways," I reassured Alciel.

"Okay, I apologize," Alciel said, bowing, everyone else in the room couldn't help but notice the suspicious and not-so-subtle glare Alciel was giving Light.

I stand there awkwardly for a moment before speaking, "So, Light, do you normally eat a snack after school or something, er, what do you like to do in your free time?" I ask.

Light POV

I believe Maou thought my surprise was from Ashiya's outburst, not Ryuk/something else. I could also tell quite easily he didn't have very many friends.

"Sometimes I eat after school, but it's not really a must, for things I do in my free time-" _I kill criminals probably wouldn't be a good answer_ "-I like tennis, also, I play Go from time to time, but I spend a lot of time studying for school," I told him.

"Cool! Have you ever tried chess?" Maou asked.

"No, I know some of the fundamentals of it though, it sounds interesting," I told him, though truthfully I wasn't particularly interested in learning an overly complicated spin-off of Go, although I guess it was more similar to Shogi, but I didn't play it.

"I've played it a bit, I'll go get my chess set," Maou told me, starting to walk off.

"When did you get the money for a chess set!" Ashiya shouted after him, causing him to walk a bit faster. Suddenly, only me and Urushihara were in the room as Ashiya chased after Maou.

"So, you're expected of being Kira?" Urushihara asked, glancing at me with a cocky grin.

I attempt to remain polite, "Yes, L d-"

"You must have a pretty strong sense of justice then right?" He asked, I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"My father is a police officer, so yes, I suppose I do," I answer him.

"You do realize that protecting a criminal is pretty much a crime by itself," Urushihara continued.

I glared a Urushihara, right then Maou walked in, he looked at the two of us, me glaring slightly and Urushihara smirking, "Urushihara, what did you say to Light?"

Suddenly ( **Pineapples! (Just Kidding… (Sadly)))** I realized something that made me out to be a complete fool. Ryuga hadn't prevented me from telling the police where Urushihara was, he just told me he didn't plan on telling them. Other than his appearance though, I didn't have any proof that he was a criminal. My phone was able to record so maybe I'd be able to record a confession of some sort? If Urushihara was arrested, however, Maou might be put into question on whether he knew he was hiding a criminal or not, then I'd lose a potential scapegoat.

"Me?" Urushihara asked innocently, "I was just trying to make friendly conversation with dear Light," he answered, while he spoke in a way too innocent voice, his mask was perfect, the imperfection was undoubtedly on purpose.

Maou seemed like he wouldn't be fooled no matter how innocent Urushihara acted. He seemed to decide to just move on from the subject though, "Okay, you know the rules of the game right? How each piece moves and how to castle right?" Maou asked.

I nodded, "Do you want to be white or black?" I ask.

"Since it's your first time I'll be black," Maou told me.

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Ryuk asked, back from laughing over how I'd reacted to his information earlier.

"So I'm white then," I concluded, we quickly set up the board.

 **-I'm-really-bad-at-chess-so-let's-skip-this-**

"I lost," I said sadly.

Maou laughed, "I'm obsessed with this game so I've gotten pretty good at it, if you practice a few times I'm sure you'll win," he reassured me. I was extremely upset at my loss, but it was also rather understandable since it was my first time.

Maou POV

While on the outside I was being an honorable winner, on the inside I was cheering at my victory. When I first learned chess I figured it would be useful to learn a game that's foreign to Japan to back up my story about being a foreigner. Later on though, I realized that I actually enjoyed the game quite a bit.

Light POV

It seemed very likely that Maou was from outside the country, as almost no one played chess instead of shogi. I hadn't given L any leads in the Kira investigation, false or otherwise, so perhaps trying to learn more about Sadao Maou would be entertaining, as well as possibly useful.

"You seem pretty well-acquainted with chess, are you from outside of Japan?" I ask.

Maou laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he replied.

"Hey, Maou, you aren't planning on telling him anything are you?" Urushihara asked warily.

"No, sorry Light, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways," Maou turned to me as he finished the statement.

"I tend to think of myself as an open-minded person," I told him, laughing. This probably wouldn't get him to tell me, but oh well.

"If you were open-minded enough to believe me, you'd probably be insane," Maou told me.

"Uh, sorry to cut this off so suddenly, but where's the bathroom?" I ask, if I left Urushihara and Maou alone, or at least thinking they were alone, maybe they'd say something.

"Oh! Just leave through the door of this room, it's the first one on your left, also, be careful not to disturb Ashiya, he's trying to figure out if I bought anything else without his permission," Maou told me.

"Thanks!" I tell him, quickly leaving the room. There are only two rooms branching off from there, I quickly close the door behind me before carefully putting my ear to the door.

"Why exactly do you trust him? Not to be suspicious, but the last person we invited into our room, albeit it was in our old apartment, was an assassin from Ente Isla who was sent to kill all of us," I hear Urushihara, an assassin? No kidding they used to be in some sort of bad business, and what was Ente Isla, a gang of some sort? Perhaps some sort of small island?

"Exactly! Light couldn't possibly be worse than Suzuno was!" Maou exclaimed, he was certainly positive.

"Are you kidding me," Urushihara sighed, "If he is Kira, that makes him like ten times worse than Suzuno."

"Eh, from what I was able to figure out, Kira needs a name and face to kill, and he doesn't know our true names, plus I'm not sure if he needs our faces as they are or as they were before, although for you it's one and the same," Maou replied, did Maou and Ashiya have some sort of face surgery or something?

"Do you think Kira is from Ente Isla?" Urushihara asked, was there something special about this Ente Isla place/gang?

"Maybe, but I've never seen anyone with abilities similar to his," Maou replied, "Light'll probably be done soon though, so let's switch to a safer topic."

After hearing that, I quickly walk back to the bathroom, quietly shut the door, flush the toilet, and let the sink run for a few seconds before coming back into the main room.

 **-Timeskip 11 days (I'm using a timeline of DN and this is when Misa's recordings are played, April 18)-**

Maou POV

I was headed off to work, my hours had been cut slightly shorter to give me more time to study, but my magic seems to have started to adjust to Earth and helped me in that I barely ever had to sleep. Ms. Kisaki had been surprisingly nice and supportive of me getting a college education, and she seemed to have been even more shocked that I got into To Oh.

Everyone around me seems to have stopped, paying extra attention to whatever is on TV, I look up, "-received a message from Kira himself. In other words, all the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax and Sakura TV is not airing this tape for the purposes of sensationalism. Four days ago, our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination, there could be no doubt that they are from Kira himself.

"The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who'd recently been arrested, and as predicted, at the exact time Kira had specified both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday. Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59 PM, and we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that we understand that it contains a message to all of the people of the world from Kira," A reporter explained.

I looked at the board surprised, what? Was there actually a message from Kira, or was this some sort of publicity stunt? How could they pull it off though, if there was actual proof of Kira's ability?

"And now, the video," The reporter said, suddenly the screen changed to spell out the word Kira in fancy lettering.

"I am Kira," A heavily modified voice started, I almost laughed at how congested it sounded, but it was probably not the best time, "If this video was being aired on April 18 at exactly 5:59 PM as I requested, then the time now is exactly 5:59:47, 48, 49, please change the channel to Taiyo TV, new anchor Kazuhiko Hibima will be killed by a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock," The voice stated.

The TV changed to Taiyo TV, which surprised me, was there someone actually controlling the channels of that huge TV? I would've never guessed. Anyways, big surprise, Hibima was sitting back in his chair, dead.

The screen switched back to Sakura TV, where Kira continued to ramble as well as kill another victim, call me cruel, but I'd seen so many people die when I was on Ente Isla, I didn't really care, Kira already proved his power. However, the people he killed weren't much of criminals, they just spoke against Kira. It was unusual, killing to petty of criminals could lower his support, so why did he do it?

My attention turns back to the screen when the picture changes, "As you can see, someone as collapsed just outside the door, again, we're coming to you live outside the Sakura TV building," A woman's voice says, and the picture is just as she describes, a police car is parked right outside the doors and a figure is collapsed right next to them, as if he had tried to enter before he met his demise at Kira's hands.

"I now await a response from the police," The creepy voice returned, "They must decide whether or not they'll help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decision on the 6 o'clock news in four days. I've prepared two videos, one to be aired if the answer is yes, and another if the answer is no," the voice ended.

Thinking about it, doesn't Kira need both a name and a face to kill? How'd he get that police officer then? Did he know their name already? Or does he only really need a face to kill? The former seems more likely, there was plenty of evidence that both were needed.

"A vehicle has just driven through the doors of the station," The reporter lady from early informed us viewers. Well, that was a creative way to get in unseen. A minute passes, "We're still outside Sakura TV, as you can see, a police car has just arrived," Sure enough, two officers stepped out of the vehicle, and promptly died of heart attacks, I sighed at their stupidity.

The broadcast appeared to be over, so I got back on Dullahan II and left, the odd actions of Kira still in the front of my mind.

 **AN I'm back! Sort-of… thanks for the reviews and stuff, although I'm a bit sad I only got one review for chapter 4… I love reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bai!**

 **-Frost**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Herro! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Also, a lot of stuff from episode 11 happens exactly the same in this chapter and the past one, I just don't want to copy it and bore you all to death, so if you want to brush-up on what's going on, I'd recommend rewatching that episode. The reason I say this is because that episode goes over everything that happens between this chapter and last chapter.**

Maou POV

"Maou, may I speak with you for a moment?" Light asks me.

I jog over to him, "Sure, what's up?" I ask.

Light takes the slightest glance around us, "Is it okay if we go somewhere a bit more private?" I nod, the flow of students out of the building is a bit distracting, plus, Light somehow has gotten himself a small group of female followers who seem to think they're being discreet.

It only takes us a minute to get to a more quiet place on campus, Light's fans having not wanted to blow their 'cover'. I lean against a tree, I couldn't help but notice that the combination of school, work, and being suspected of being Kira had changed the way I act quite a bit.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I ask, looking directly at Light.

"I got a call from my father, apparently Ryuzaki thinks both us should join the investigation," Light informed me.

"Really!" I exclaim, hopping forward so that my back is no longer touching the tree, grinning ear to ear, "Great! I can't wait to join, and I especially can't wait to see the look on the Hero's face when I prove her wrong!" I say, twirling happily in a circle.

"The Hero?" Light asks.

I freeze. "Ah, you see, me and Emilia call each other by nicknames, she's the Hero and I'm the… villain," I cover up, smiling.

Light POV

Should I mention the fact that Maou clearly cares more about proving someone wrong than caring if I get caught or not? No, I'd better not.

"Say," Maou speaks again, "You seemed kind of reluctant to join the other day, so are you coming along?" He asks.

"Yes," I respond immediately.

"Why the change of heart?"

I think for a fraction of a second, "I suppose it's because of my father. Seeing him injured like that made me realize that I don't want anything to happen to him," I explained, the truth was, I saw this as a good opportunity to get closer to L and get a better chance of managing my copycat. "We should get going, my father said we should meet up with him as soon as possible," I inform Maou.

"Let's get going then!" Maou exclaims happily.

-Timeskip to when they arrive-

"So I see that both of you decided to come," Ryuuga stated after we arrived.

"Yup! Can't back down to a chance to prove that Emilia isn't as angelic as she thinks she is!" Maou exclaimed, to use the word angelic seemed to stress how arrogant Maou thought is friend/enemy was.

"Are you saying the only reason you want to help on the investigation is because you want to prove someone wrong?" Matsuda asked in shock.

Maou just smirked, surprisingly, the smirk seemed to fit him incredibly well, "Well, what do we do?" he asked.

Ryuuga pointed to the TV, "I would like you to watch these tapes," he told us, my eyes focused on a few tapes beside the TV.

"'Kay boss," Maou responded enthusiastically, he seemed extremely pumped to be on this team, he then quite literally flopped down onto a couch in front of the TV.

I calmly sat down beside him, then a tape was put in.

Maou POV

After the tape starts to play, I realize it's more of that stuff from grumpy Kira, I pay unwavering attention up until I realize that I'm getting a steady flow of magic from Light, who must be experiencing some sort of negative human emotion. I can't figure out what kind of emotion it is, but I'm guessing it's directed at Kira. It's astonishingly strong, maybe this was the flow of power Lucifer felt when he abducted Chiho, though that absolutely does not mean that I thought what he did was okay.

I ended up focusing way too much on absorbing Light's emotion properly without transforming or anything to the extent of not paying attention to the tape or my surroundings until it finished. When L spoke, I was caught off guard, "So, Sadao, what do you make of this video?" He asked.

I quickly decide to base my conclusion off of the broadcasted video I saw on TV, "Well, Kira seems to be acting extremely out of character and I can't figure out why Kira would kill such petty criminals, maybe he/she is going through some sort of trauma?" I ask.

L hummed, "I suppose that's a definite possibility," He said in his monotone voice, but I got the feeling that wasn't the answer that he was looking for. The detectives still looked rather impressed though. "What do you think Light?" He asked, turning towards the boy.

"I think this was not the Kira we are familiar with," Light said, I immediately facepalm to myself, for an all-powerful demon lord from another world, I should have been able to come to that conclusion. "Like Sadao said, he was acting extremely out of character by using these kinds of victims for his killings, plus, he needs a name and face to kill, yet somehow he was able to kill those two officers and detective with only their faces," he explained, the three detectives I had started to think of as L's helpers looked at Light in shock.

"It, it's the same," Nameless helper #1 stated in shock.

"That's almost exactly the same way L, I mean Ryuzaki, said it!" Helper #2 added.

Helper #3, who I actually do know, Light's father, had a creepy smile on his face that I would've been proud to see on the face of one of the demons who base themselves around fearsome or scary appearances.

"I think you're exactly right about that," L told Light, "We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira."

I pout off to the side, "That is not to say that your conclusion was not good Sadao, you picked up on most of the important points, which is excellent, you just failed to piece them together properly. I think that if you improve on that ability, you'll make an excellent detective someday," L assured me, causing me to brighten up once again.

"So this was just a test?" Light asked after L finished speaking.

"It wasn't my intention to test you, the truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira it wouldn't be too convincing. The fact that be both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable. As expected, you did not disappoint us, neither of you," L responded. "You've been a great help."

"Yeah! Even if you didn't get the same conclusion as Ryuzaki and Light, you still did better than any of us could have," Helper #2 told me, making me practically burst with pride.

"It's decided then," L continues, "First we must focus on stopping this copycat from what we've seen, he sympathizes with the real Kira but clearly lacks his sophistication. I think he might even be willing to obey the original."

"So we'll pretend to be the real Kira?" I ask.

"Yes, that is what I intended to say before you interrupted," L stated, I cringe and hide behind Light, taking a peek at L a second later, was he angry at me for interrupting. "We will send our own message as the real Kira. Oh, and Light? I would like you to play the part of the real Kira, and perhaps have Sadao help you."

"Huh? Me as Kira," Light asked.

I sigh, "Well since L suspects you of being Kira I'd think that means you fit whatever character Kira seems to have, which makes you the obvious choice," I point out.

"Yes, you're the only one I can think of who'd be able to pull something like this off," L stated.

"What? If it's based off of the fact you suspect me of being Kira, then wouldn't Maou be a perfectly good choice too?" Light asked.

"No, at any rate, we don't have time to waste do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?" L asked.

Light paused for a moment, "Okay, I'll do it," he agreed.

"Horray! C'mon Light, let's go get started, I'll let you write and I'll suggest changes!" I tell Light.

Light shrugged, "Okay, that's good with me," he said.

-A few hours later-

Light POV

"I think you should say that Kira wants Kira2 to kill everyone on the task force for their putting Kira at risk," Maou suggested.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" I ask, this was actually one of Maou's less evil suggestions, I'd been surprised at some of the things he recommended.

Maou pouted, "Are you saying Kira isn't harsh?" he asks.

I almost defend myself, but then realize that it might increase my chance of being Kira in Maou's eyes, "No, but we don't want more people at risk," I explain.

"Oh, right," Maou actually seemed a bit disappointed, I completely understood why L thought he might be Kira now.

"Want to bring this to Ryuzaki and see what he thinks?" I ask.

"Yes! I'm sure he'll love it," Maou exclaims, his cheery attitude is creepy considering what he said a few moments earlier.

I left Maou in the room with a printed copy of the script on it, watching him pull out a pencil as I exited the room, I can only hope he doesn't make any gruesome edits.

I find Ryuga easily enough and bring him back to the room within a few minutes. As we walk in, Maou puts his pencil back into his jacket. I quickly walk over to the paper, but I don't see a single edit. Ryuga stands opposite of me and leans down, picking the paper up with his pointer finger and thumb on both sides. As he lifts it up I come face to face with a rather fearsome drawing of a winged man with horns and a cape standing on top of a mound of bodies. I carefully try to not react as I am forced to stare at the picture. It's in black and white, but I can tell that the winged man is smirking and one of his feet is firmly set on top of Ryuga's decapitated head. At the bottom of the mound, I locate what looks to be his body. Most of the corpses are mangled beyond recognition, but I am able to find everyone in the Kira task force.

Finally, I can't stand looking at the picture any more and turn to Maou, "Did you draw that?" I ask semi-quietly. Sadly, Ryuga hears and flips the page to look at the other side.

Ryuga actually flinches a bit at seeing the picture, "You drew this Sadao?" he asked.

"Yeah," Maou replied, "I enjoy doodling and used pencil so it wouldn't bleed through the paper," he explained, as if the drawing was completely normal.

His comment about doodling made me realize something, "How did you draw this in the short time I was fetching Ryuzaki?" I ask.

Maou shrugged, smirking a smirk that had terrifying similarity to the winged man in the picture, "What can I say?" Maou asked, "I have many talents."

"6%" Ryuga said, I immediately understood what he said, and laughed.

Maou looked confused, "What?" He asked.

"I'm increasing your chance of being Kira to 6%," he stated, "A sane human being shouldn't be able to create such a terrifying picture. I must ask though, what inspired this piece of art?" he asked.

"Well, when you shared that message about death gods with me, I decided to draw what I looked like as a death god, plus, since they are gods of death, it's only logical to have a dead person," Maou explained as if it was perfectly logical.

Maou POV

It appears I made an error, it is clear that many of my actions are not those of a normal human being, and while such a picture would inspire awe among demons, it clearly holds a different meaning to humans.

"Anyways, Ryuzaki, does our script look okay?" Light asks L, pulling me out of my thought. "I think I managed to make it believable without adding any risk of more people dying," Light said, giving me a slight glance, causing me to cringe.

"I think you've done an excellent job with this. However, if we don't omit the part that says 'you're free to kill L', then I'm gonna end up dead," L stated, giving Light a look.

Light laughed awkwardly, "Uh, sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him I would probably demand you be killed. I was improvising, feel free to change it to whatever you like," Light told L.

"Sounds good," L agreed, walking off with the paper.

Light turns to me, "I think I'm starting to get why Ryuzaki suspects you of being Kira. You certainly don't lack the evil character."

 **AN Okay, sorry, but this AN may be a bit long, there's a lot of things I'd like to address and I'll try to summarize, but that's unlikely to actually happen.**

 **First things first, I'm wondering how much people want Chiho and other characters from Hataraku Maou-sama in this, Lucifer and Maou are guaranteed, but everyone else is up to you. Olba will show up in the next chapter or the one after that, but he won't have a major role.**

 **Secondly, I was wondering how many of you would read if I made a sequel to this where Maou meets people from other anime/fandoms as a long string of a series, I'm saying this because I have a bit of a sequel in mind, but I won't give anything away.**

 **Thirdly, updating, honestly I'm horrible about updating consistently, just know that it takes a while for me to completely give up on a story, I'm still thinking about finishing a different story I have that's on hold despite the fact the last update was in 2014.**

 **Lastly, since I don't have much idea where this story is going, I'll take suggestions. However, I'd prefer if they were broad, such as how much this story should follow cannon, and if I should still have L die like in the series. Also, what are all of your thoughts on Maou keeping his identity secret and how his identity has so far remained a secret?**

 **For the feedback I'm hoping to receive, know that just because a large number of people want some doesn't necessarily mean I'll do it. Okay, I'm done.**

 **Cya soon (Hopefully!)**

 **-Frost**


	7. Chapter 7

Maou POV

"Light, look, our script is being read!" I exclaim, pointing at it excitedly as it was read with a modified voice and letters spelling out Kira on the screen. I was attempting to act childish and cheery to help L and Light forget what happened earlier, I got a feeling it wasn't working though.

In response, Light turned the TV off, apparently he was annoyed with me.

Suddenly, on L's laptop the letter W appeared, "Ryuzaki, the prisoner you wished to interrogate has arrived," Watari informed L.

"Prisoner?" Light and I echo at the same time.

"Yes, I have acquired a prisoner that may give me some clues to Sadao's origins, seeing as he is unwilling to tell me himself," L explained.

"Who?" I ask urgently.

"He claims that his name is Olba Meyer, however, like Sadao he has seemingly appeared out of nowhere," L explained, "He was an accomplice of Hanzo Urushihara."

Olba? No, this is not good at all! He'll betray my secret in an instant if he thinks that it will help him escape.

Light POV

A look of pure panic and surprise spreads across Maou's face, which makes me wonder just who this Olba person is.

"Well, I never thought I'd see that boy with such a panic on his face, wonder what'll turn up?" Ryuk commented behind me, cackling.

My father turns to Ryuzaki, "Shouldn't we focus on Kira and the second Kira right now?" He asks Ryuzaki.

"I am," Ryuzaki responds before elaborating, "Since we are waiting for a response from the second Kira, and because Sadao is a suspect, this is a productive use of my time."

"Do you even know if Olba knows anything about Maou?" Matsuda asked.

"There is a 95% chance that Olba knows something we don't know and a 75% chance that it is useful to this investigation," Ryuzaki informed him.

"Would you be willing to let me watch while you interrogate him?" I ask.

"That would be fine, and yes Sadao, you may come too," Ryuzaki agreed, "Watari, get a car ready to drive us to where you are keeping the prisoner."

"I will have that arranged," Watari confirmed.

-Thirty minutes later-

Maou POV

I secretly texted Lucifer to tell him where Olba is (He had begun to hate the former archbishop), and now i was waiting for him to arrive as Light, L, and I entered the room where Olba was being held. The man was blindfolded to make it harder for him to find out L's appearance, it seemed like L wasn't being too careful because he wasn't even going to mention that he was L during the interrogation.

When I get near him, I growl a few words in Ente Islan, " _Don't you dare tell them a thing about Ente Isla or I swear I will kill you_ " I threaten, Olba visibly cringed.

L turned toward me, "I am fluent in many languages and am able to recognize quite a few more, but the one you just spoke is completely foreign to me. Although that does not mean I didn't understand that whatever you said was clearly a threat," L spoke, I turned and looked at him, he heard?

"So you are Olba Meyer?" Light asked curiously.

"Ah, yes, I am," Olba spoke in a somewhat sad tone.

"You don't need to be concerned about whatever Sadao threatened you with, I assure you that I have enough power to stop one person from hurting you," L attempted to reassure Olba.

"You couldn't defeat him with an army of a thousand men," Olba countered dryly.  
"Is the almighty Olba defending me? I'm shocked!" I comment sarcastically.

Light POV

Olba was strange, although I was surprised when he commented about Maou's strength, that's probably related to his secret. Suddenly, out of the blue, Urushihara burst into the room with a furious look on his face and started yelling at Olba in the strange language Maou had spoken in before.

"Might I assume that Sadao informed you of where we were?" Ryuzaki asked in a voice just loud enough to be heard.

Urushihara finally seemed to notice there were other people in the room, "Yeah, and I'm glad he did, I couldn't miss a chance to punch this -" Maou covered Urushihara's mouth before he could continue.

Then, yet another person, Emi stormed in, "Olba?" she asked in shock, Maou recoiled at the sight of her.

"Emelia? How did you get here?" He asked.

She huffed and stuck her nose up in the air, "I was watching your house like usual when I saw Urushihara sneak out of the window! Naturally I figured you were up to some evil plan so as the hero I couldn't let you just get away with it," She explained, so it really wasn't just Maou who considered Emi the Hero and Maou the Villain. "But," She started, a more mischievous look covering her face, "Now that I see it concerns other people and Olba, what exactly is it?"

Before Maou could speak, Ryuzaki did, "I am in the process of figuring out Sadao's past to help me on the investigation I am in charge of."

"Yup! Emelia, and I'm proving to you that I'm not Kira!" Maou explained, "Although Ryuzaki thinks that me and Light both have roughly 5% chances of being Kira," he added, wilting a little.

Emi turns to me, "Are you friends with Maou?" She asked in a somewhat dark tone, leaning towards me.

"Yes, we've met up a few times," I told her plainly.

She straightens, putting her hands on her hips, "I wouldn't recommend getting close to him, he'll just end up hurting and betraying you," She warned.

"At first I did not understand, but now I can understand why you both have been repeatedly been mistaken for a couple," Ryuzaki stated, not realizing how much it annoyed Emi.

"What!" She sputtered, "He-he and I could never, ever be a thing, I'm the Hero, and he's, he's the devil!" She exclaimed.

"You believe that Sadao is Satan?" Ryuzaki asked curiously, "Are you suggesting that Satan actually exists?"

"Of course not!" Emi snapped, "It's just a phrase!"

"Hm, anyways, we should be focusing on interrogating Olba Meyer," Ryuzaki pointed out, turning towards said man, "Olba Meyer, if you cooperate with me and offer valuable information, I will have you released from prison and transported to wherever you wish to go on the planet."

Ryuzaki's comment turned everyone's attention back to Olba including three sets of glaring eyes, which, while Olba shouldn't be able to see them, caused him to wilter anyways, "I'm afraid nothing you say will make me talk, I don't wish to face, Maou's, wrath," he informed them.

I couldn't help but notice how he paused on Maou's name, it clearly wasn't the one he was used to.

"I suppose this is not going to be as easy as I assumed then," L started, "We should get going, I thought he might speak without true interrogation but that clearly isn't the case."

"Ryuzaki, are you saying you're going to torture him?" I ask, I'm also trying to ignore Ryuk who's spinning around and squawking (although I think he might be trying to sing) 'no name, no name!'.

As we walk back to the car, the girl Emi, although referred to as Emelia, turned to Ryuzaki, "So, you suspect Maou is Kira too? And you don't even know most of the things I used to come to that conclusion," She asked and commented.

"There is only a 6% chance that Sadao is Kira, however, this makes him the most likely out of all of my suspects," Ryuzaki answered.

Maou somehow hears his name and bends backward smiling, "See Emelia? Mr. Awesome Detective thinks there's only a 6% chance I'm Kira, and he's obviously better at this than you are!" He commented.

She huffed, "If it was me, I'd say you have at LEAST a 90% chance of being Kira," She snapped.

"Oh? What about Maou seems so Kira-ish to you?" I ask curiously.

"I know he aspires to take over the world!" She told me, "And he has absolutely no regard for human lives whatsoever!"

"Interesting. Sadly, considering your considerable bias against Sadao, I cannot trust anything you say against Sadao," Ryuzaki stated.

Maou cleared his throat, "Emelia, how many times have we gone over this? I'm not like that anymore!" He exclaimed, then paused, "Although who doesn't aspire to take over the world?" I gave him a look, "I wouldn't do it by force!" He defended.

"Maybe I should reconsider the authenticity of Miss Emi's words," Ryuzaki started thoughtfully.

Maou's eyes widened comically, "What? Please don't!" He exclaimed, "I'm all good! Bright, perky, no more murdering innocent people for me!" He defended.

Now it was my turn to be shocked (Again) "What do you mean 'no more'? You do know that that suggests you've murdered innocents in the past," I ask.

"Ah- eh… uhm," Maou stuttered.

"7%, it would be more if it weren't for the fact you seem unadept at keeping secrets of any kind," Ryuzaki stated.

L POV

I had found the wording that both Miss Emi and Sadao used to be quite odd, they both seemed to believe in some sort of otherworldly beings, and Sadao has repeatedly hinted (Unintentionally of course) that he himself isn't human. Miss Emi seems to agree, and holds the belief that Sadao was some sort of demon, perhaps Satan himself. While in the past I would have thrown this notion aside, Kira himself (I am greatly inclined to believe that Kira is male) seems to possess some sort of otherworldly power, although it seems more likely that he is human or at least has spent most of his life in human society rather than not **(That was a bit of a long sentence…. woops)**.

Additionally, Miss Emi seemed to be more incapable of keeping secrets than even Sadao, if I were to find his true identity, there is a 60% chance that the information would come from her.

"Uhm, L-Ryuzaki, can I speak in private with Emelia and Lurushihara for a second?" Sadao asked, adding a L to Urushihara's name, perhaps it was part of his real name?

"Hm?" I ask, feigning that I was thinking, "Sure I suppose, try to return here as soon as possible," I told him. What he was unaware of was that the building's security included hidden cameras everywhere in the building.

Sadao immediately dashed off, pulling both Miss Emi and Urushihara after him by the collars of their shirts, something I heard Miss Emi scold him for right before they got out of hearing range. I immediately pulled out my phone and called Watari, "Watari, can you please pull up the footage and sound for those three?" I ask.

"Yes," he responded, and a second later, a picture of them appeared as well as audio.

" _Okay, what were you dieing to tell us devil," Miss Emi complained, scowling with her hands on her hips, "Is there some sort of problem?"_

" _You are the problem!" Sadao exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air._

 _Urushihara raised his hand, then spoke, "If the Hero is the problem, why'd you drag me along too?"_

" _Because I feel like we're teetering on a tightrope on the brink of discovery and you two seem inclined to jump and do freaking cartwheels on it!" Sadao exclaimed._

" _Pft, I wouldn't call it much of a tightrope, more of like a wide well-supported bridge," Emelia said, "And you seem to blend into human society just fine!"_

" _Lord Satan does have a point," Urushihara told her, "You called him the devil in front of everyone and repeatedly referred to the humans on this planet as humans, which since they don't have any other forms of sentient life, it's considered strange. For the only, admittedly only half, human here, you sure seem to blend in the worst."_

" _Oh you be quiet Lucifer!" She snapped, "I'm just used to a whole different kind of human society and unlike you, I'm not constantly reminded of being in a different world!" She exclaimed._

 _Sadao leaned back, "So you're bothered by the fact we're on Earth instead of Ente Isla?" He asked, "If you're so bothered by it, why not go back?"_

" _I've told you! As the Hero, I have to stop you from doing any of your demonic acts!" She exclaimed, "And I can ask you the same thing, why haven't you gone back?"_

 _Sadao sighed, "Unlike you, it's not so easy for me to obtain magic, I'm stuck here until enough gathers to make a gate back to Ente Isla, plus, this world would be pretty interesting to conquer too!"_

" _Well you obviously have enough magic to give human criminals heart attacks," She snapped._

" _You're still on that? Kira is just some immature human who wants to be a god, while according to some of this world's interpretations of me, I already am one!" Sadao exclaimed happily. "Talking about Kira, I've hypothesised that either he has the support of a demon from Ente Isla, or, this is what I consider more likely, this world may very well have its own form of magic!"_

" _Isn't that Ryuzaki person waiting for you?" Miss Emi asked._

" _Oh yeah!"_

Watari turned off the link, while I continued to stare at the screen in shock, luckily I had sat down before any of the shocking things had been said, or I might have fallen. Light seemed just as shocked as me, it was interesting to see him when metaphorical mask had vanished.

Light POV

Satan? And Ente Isla, it was another world? Ryuk had actually fallen backwards in shock and laughter when Urushi- no -Lucifer called Maou Lord Satan. After the shock, I actually found it quite comical that Maou was Satan, letting out a long laugh. I think I was a bit more suspicious that something supernatural was going on than Ryuzaki was. The black haired man looked like he was about to faint.

Within half a minute, both Ryuzaki and I managed to compose ourselves, just in time for Maou to come back to the car.

"Sorry for taking so long!" He apologized, laughing. "I was just telling Emi and Urushihara not to barge in on us anymore," he lied smoothly.

"It's fine," I reassure him nervously. For now, I think both me and L were a bit too terrified to confront him.

 **AN Hehe! Maou's secret is out, and the poor guy doesn't even know it! I know they found out pretty quickly, but really, I have two big reasons other than liking having this happen that caused it to happen. First of all, L is an AMAZING detective, even if he didn't find out this way, he'd find something somewhere soon enough. Secondly, Maou and Emi are absolutely horrible at keeping their secret. The only reason they weren't discovered in the anime was that whatever they said was just thought of as crazy, plus more than a little luck.**

 **Okay, now i'm going to talk about that sequel I mentioned earlier. First off, I don't plan on ending this story any time soon, there's still plenty of stuff yet to happen! I just tend to get a bit ahead of myself… but also,, I've decided a fun little way to reveal what/who Maou will encounter in the sequel. At the end of each chapter, I will post little clues somewhere in the end of the note, and each chapter I will let everyone give one guess. The first person to get it right (The first person logged into an account that gets it right) will get to put their own OC in the story! Sadly, said OC probably won't have a very big role, but I still think it's a fun reward, the first person to guess right will be PMed by me asking if they wish to put an OC, and they will be mentioned in the next chapter. The clues will hopefully make it very obvious pretty quickly. The clue for this chapter a rather vague but straight-forward clue: It's a popular movie. If no one guesses what it is by the end of the story, either I greatly overestimated its popularity or I'm bad at writing obvious clues.**

 **Good luck everyone!**

 **-Frost**


	8. Chapter 8

Maou POV

I glared at the screen as Kira2 sent his/her reply. I was slightly upset that I actually was wrong, but I was pretty sure L and Light were right anyways. Kira2 in summary said she/he would follow orders, had 'the eyes' (whatever those are, although I noticed Light gasped a bit at that part), insisted on meeting Kira, and then finished by saying they could confirm their shinigami (I was almost certain Shinigami were this world's type of demon).

L POV

I wasn't as shocked as I would have been because of what I had found out previously that week about Maou thinking he was Satan (I was still a little doubtful that he was actually SATAN and it wasn't some sort of nickname (20% chance)). However, that didn't stop me from getting a little surprised, "Ahhh!" I screamed, nearly falling out of my chair, but luckily not as Sadao gave me a hand to help me stay balanced. "Shi-shi-shinigami?" I pause, "Am I supposed to believe that? That shinigami actually exist?"

"That's impossible!" Matsuda exclaimed, I had my doubts on exactly how impossible it really was, considering Sadao was probably Satan.

"Obviously they don't exist."

"Yes, that's right Ryuzaki, listen to yourself, of course Shinigami don't exist," Light pointed out.

I thought immediately to how Light also knew Sadao's real identity, if he thought Sadao was Satan, how could he not believe in shinigami? Talking of Sadao, I notice his hand is still on my arm.

"Not to avoid the subject, but Sadao, you can take your hand off me now," I told him, which he quickly did, "You have really fast reflexes, if I remember correctly, you were standing the farthest away from me," I mentioned.

"Oh!" Sadao exclaimed nervously, "Uhm, yeah, um sorry, and thanks? I guess I've always been like that."

I would guess that his speed and reflexes are part of his demonic power, judging by his response. "It's fine," I told him. I wasn't being too careful because Sadao might notice, also, it was easier to remain calm because I knew that if Sadao was Satan (75%) then there was a 95% chance that he was also low on power as mentioned.

"It is possible that Shinigami exist, I remember the first Kira sent a message suggesting the existence of Shinigami as well," I told everyone, changing back to the original subject.

"Perhaps we are dealing with the same person after all?" Mr. Yagami asked, "It would explain why we're hearing the same words."

"If this was the real Kira, why would he/she even bother to respond?" Sadao asked, making a sort of 'duh' gesture.

"Plus, why would he agree to let L live after going through all the trouble to get him to show up on TV? The real Kira wants him dead," Light added, "It doesn't make sense."

"Then maybe there's some other connection between the real one and this new guy. They could have already met and decided to use the word Shinigami as a way to confuse us," Aizawa suggested.

"No, I'd say that's unlikely. If the two Kira's were connected, the imposter wouldn't be so willing to give up on his plan to kill me," I tell them.

"So what's up with their use of the word Shinigami then?" Sadao asked, "Call me crazy, but I think it's totally reasonable to think that Shinigami might exist, even if Kira was made through the actions of a human."

Yes, Sadao would say that, considering he's or at least thinks he's Satan.

"Or it's some reference to their killing power," Light suggested.

Sadao laughed, "So you're saying they'd kill someone? Doesn't seem like a very nice first meeting to me," he told Light, "Though I wouldn't put it past them to do something like that."

Kira has already proved himself to not have much regard for people's lives, so it was actually a rather accurate guess on Light's part, "I agree with Light," I told everyone, "Based on their messages, we can assume the word shinigami holds some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now, we ju-"

"All we need to do is get Kira-two to tell us what that is!" Sadao exclaimed happily.

Aizawa turned to glare at Sadao, I had noticed that Sadao had slowly been getting more and more on the man's bad side, "Would you stop acting like an immature child? We're not trying to figure out who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, we're trying to catch a murderer, try to take this more seriously," He shouted, "And for heaven's sake, stop interrupting!"

"H-heaven's?" Sadao asked, falling to the floor laughing so hard I became concerned if he could breathe.

"Sadao, are you having trouble breathing?" I ask with a straight face.

Sadao finally stopped laughing, "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he panted, "Today's been a funny day for me, would it be okay if I took the rest of the day off?"

"Yes, I believe that is the most appropriate action you could take," I told him.

As I watched him leave the room, I heard him mumble, "I'd have a field day if something bad happened to those annoying chickens."

Once he was gone, Aizawa turned towards me, "Why is he even in this investigation?" He asked.

"I suspect him of being Kira, and this allows me to keep a close eye on him. Additionally, recently I acquired a recording of Sadao having a rather interesting conversation with two of his acquaintances. It included information on his past and identity, and if this information proves true, his chance of being Kira will increase by 10%" I informed them.

They knew me well enough to know that 10% was a considerable amount.

"What kind of information is this?" Mr. Yagami asked, he appeared extremely eager to hopefully decrease the chance of his son being Kira.

"I fear that there is only a 75% chance that this information will be accurate. While I am 99% sure that Sadao was unaware of Light and I listening to his conversation, the information suggested was extremely outrageous. While it seems unlikely that Sadao has a mental disorder of some sort, it must be considered," I told them.

Light looked at me with wide eyes, "You actually think there's a 75% chance that he's…" Light trailed off.

"Yes," I respond curtly.

"Can you tell us what this information is already?" Aizawa asked.

"No, there is only a 23% chance that Matsuda would believe me, and he is the most open-minded person of you three," I told them, "I am in the process of obtaining evidence that Sadao is who he claimed he was."

"So you're not planning on letting us help?" Matsuda asked, I shook my head. "What about you Light?" He asked.

"I don't believe Maou is that person, so there isn't any point in telling you," Light told him, "Are we going to send another message to the second Kira?"

"No, I believe we should leave the rest of this up to the two Kira's," I told him.

Maou POV -A few days later-

"Sadao, we received a new message, please come here as soon as possible," L stated over the phone.

"Okay!" I tell him, "On my way."

I was actually pretty close when L called, I was studying at the library across from MgRonalds. When I get there, everyone is looking at a sheet of lined paper.

"What is it?" I ask, I had taken Aizawa's advice and tried to act a bit more mature, my immaturity and carefree attitude was similar to how I acted on Ente Isla, but I'd altered it to blend in better with humans. It'll be hard to grow out off completely, but I might just earn a bit more respect if I do.

"Another message from the second Kira, a journal entry," L informed me, holding out the paper.

I grab it and look at the entries, "Weird, I'm guessing this is Kira2's way of telling Kira where he/she wants to meet Kira. Tokyo Dome seems like the obvious choice, but maybe there's something that only someone like Kira or Kira2 could understand?" I ask.

"That's possible," L acknowledges, and seconds later Light enters.

"Light, we have another message from Kira2, you should probably look at it," I tell him, he gives me a weird look before taking the paper.

After Light looked at it for a minute, L approached him, "Well? What do you think? Is it real?" He asked.

Light looked at him, "At this point in time, all I can say for sure is that he must be stupid," Light told L.

"Yeah, I agree. It's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game," Matsuda agreed.

"Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired message? It would create an immediate panic and the game would have to be canceled," Mr. Yagami pointed out.

I resist the urge to comment and facepalm about not having thought about that, although if my theory is correct it wouldn't matter.

"To be honest, it's so stupid," L started, putting a sweet in his mouth, "I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore. If we make the diary public, then we'll be forced to make some sort of televised announcement canceling the game on the 30th. But if we don't broadcast it we can be sure the second Kira won't do anything," He finished.

"Then we wouldn't have anything else to go on, and we'd have no hope of learning anything else from Kira2," I realized.

"Won't canceling the game make him angry?" Matsuda asked, "There's no telling what he'll do."

"Frankly, that's not a big concern. From what we've witnessed it's safe to say the second Kira admires the real one, he gave his word to the Kira we invented that he'd refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public and we air an announcement canceling the game," L suggested, "At the same time we'll announce that on May 30th we're going to set up checkpoints on all roads leading to the Tokyo Dome. And finally, we'll send a response from our invented Kira that's something like 'I understand and I agree to meet you there.'"

"Ryuzaki," Mr. Yagami said in a harsh voice, "You don't honestly expect him to go there if we set up checkpoints around the dome do you?"

"The real Kira won't, but it's possible the other one might," L stated, "However, assuming that the second Kira isn't the idiot he seems to be, it could very well be as Sadao suggested. Meaning there could be another message hidden in this diary, one that's not so obvious. some code that only people with this 'Shinigami power' can decipher. Still, it would only make sense for us to look into all of the places mentioned in the journal," L continued talking but I spaced out a bit.

"I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya since I'd blend in with the crowd there ya know?" Matsuda says, shocking me out of my thoughts as a different person spoke.

"Light and I could likely blend in there as well," I add.

"That's sounds good with me," Light agreed.

"But Light…" His father started to say.

"I'll be alright, don't worry," Light reassured his father, "Aoyama and Shibuya are places I'd go anyway. Not to mention out of all of us, Maou and I would probably look the most natural hanging out with Matsui here. Besides, the second Kira will be there looking for Kira, not for the police."

"Very well then, Sadao, Light, and Matsuda will travel to Aoyama and Shibuya on the 22nd and the 26th," L told everyone.

"Hey, I was wondering, Maou, why are you acting so weird today? Did something bad happen?" Matsuda asked me.

"What?" I ask, "No, Aizawa told me I should act more mature so I'm trying to do that. Am I good?" I say.

"Amazing!" Matsuda reassured me, "It's actually kind of shocking how well you can change character in such a short amount of time."

"I would increase your chance of being Kira from this situation, but the fact you changed after a simple recommendation from Aizawa is enough of a decrease that your percentage will remain the same for now," L told me.

I turn towards him, a bit shocked, "You'd change my percentage just because I can change how I act a bit easier than most people?" I ask.

"You are a much better liar than you pretend to be Sadao Maou," L told me.

 **AN Horray! Another chapter up, and within 24 hours of the previous one! To clear up some confusion on my crossover-guessing thing, (This is almost a clue in and of itself but I won't count it as one) the movie isn't animated. In the movie, there's an organization with an acronym for a name who really probably just wanted the full name to spell out something cool. That's your clue for the day! And yes, it's one guess per chapter, not like one guess forever or anything.**

 **Cya!**

 **-Frost**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Yay! Chapter uhhhh 9? I think that's right. Dang, I'm farther into this story than I thought.** **Dragon Zanpakuto guessed right for what the sequel will be: Avengers! Poor Maou.**

Maou POV

I look at the crowd of students in front of us, "That'll be useful for blending in," I mutter just loud enough for Matsuda and Light to hear.

Matsuda responded with an agreeing grin, Light smirked, "These are some of my friends from school," He told us.

He then faced slightly more towards me and Matsuda, "This is Sadao Maou, some of you probably already knows him, he goes to school with us," Light told them, pointing to me. "And this is my cousin Taro, it's his first time ever in Tokyo and he wants to see Aoyama and I figured the least we could do is show him a good time, I counting on you guys," Light introduced, now pointing to Matsuda, "Oh yeah, he also told me he's looking for a girlfriend, so does anyone want to volunteer?"

I chuckled at that, Matsuda, however, looked quite shocked, "Hey, I never said that!" He exclaimed.

"Aw, poor wittle Matsui doesn't want anyone to know he's looking for a lady friend?" I teased, slinging an arm over Matsuda's shoulder.

"What? No!" Matsuda defended, making an 'X' with his hands.

"Mmmm sure" I reply before turning to one of the students we were with, "Hello there, what's your name?" I ask her.

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm Kinoshita," she told me, "You're name's Maou right?"

"Yup!" I confirm, "I actually don't get out much either, which is kinda why I tagged along," I tell her, "What exactly is there to do here?"

"Quite a few things, we're probably going to go get some food or at least something to eat. In groups like this though, we don't really have much of a plan, so we'll probably just wander," She told me. "What do you do that takes up all your time? Or are you new to Tokyo?" She asked.

"Actually, I moved into Japan only a few years ago, I didn't have much so it took me a while to get used to it enough to go to college," I told her, then laughed, "I actually had to work at MgRonalds for quite a long time."

"MgRonalds? Really?" She asked, "So where were you before that?"

I pause for a moment, trying to think up a reasonable lie, "Well, I was born in Europe and lived there until my parents died, then I met someone and we traveled for a while before eventually settling here," I tell her, probably not the best lie, but it was clearly good enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," She apologized awkwardly.

"It's no big deal, I've gotten over it, I never saw either of them very much anyways," I tell her.

Matsuda then decides to but in, "Wow, I had no idea you were European Maou," he says, then thinks for a second, "Why do you have a Japanese name though?" He asks.

"I didn't think about that," Kinoshita said, "Were your parents Japanese?"

I waved them off, "No, I changed my name when I got here, I thought of this place as a sort of new beginning if you know what I mean," I told them.

"Do you mind if I ask what your name was before?" Matsuda asked.

"My first name was Jacob," I told him.

"Jacob, neat!" Matsuda complimented.

I cringed, I hadn't been called that in years, "I'd prefer if you just call me Sadao or Maou though."

"I'm good with that!"

Timeskip

Maou POV

"Oh, hi Ryuga, what're you doing here?" I ask, looking at L crouched on a bench.

"I was waiting for Light, but you can sit with me if you'd like Sadao," L answered, not looking up from the small book he was reading.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask, peeking over his shoulder.

"Legends about supernatural creatures, shinigami, demons, and the like," L responded.

Demons? Maybe there'd be something that might mention gates opening in the past. I read the pages as L does, mostly it's a bunch of hoopla, although it mentions me a few times.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Light and wave.

L puts down his book and looks at Light, "Oh, hey Light!" He asks in a positive tone before frowning slightly, "How's it going?"

Light quickly say goodbye to the girl he was talking to, "What're you two doing here?" He asks, "And Ryuzaki, didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?"

"As long as you and Sadao aren't Kira, I have nothing to worry about," L answered.

"Yup! And I know I'm not Kira and I doubt Light is, so we're all good!" I exclaim happily.

Light gave me a weird look, I had noticed that both Light and L have been acting a little weird around me lately, "Yeah, so Ryuzaki, why'd you choose to come here?" He asked.

"As long as it doesn't kill me, college is actually pretty fun," L answered.

"Not too change the subject, but both of you have been acting weird ever since we visited Olba, and it's starting to creep me out," I tell them, "Why is that?"

L gives me a wide-eyed look, "Sadao, you are much more observant than I give you credit for," He answered vaguely.

"Can please just answer?" I ask.

"Well whatever you told that man in whatever language you were speaking in clearly scared him more than the thought of torture or death," Light pointed out.

I tap my chin, "That's a good point, but I don't think it's just that i-" I start to ask.

"Light! There you are!" I hear an extremely girly voice exclaim, turning towards the source, I see a blonde-haired girl in a black outfit running towards us.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"I had a photoshoot nearby so I thought I'd come by to see you!" She told him energetically, crossing her hands behind her back, "Oh! These must be friends of yours!" She exclaimed, looking closely at L, "He looks so different, unique," She noted.

"If you don't mind, who are you?" I ask.

Her gaze is still fixed on L and Light, but she answers, "I'm Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend, nice to meet you!" She squeaked.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," L introduced.

"And I'm Sadao Maou!" I added.

"Huh? Hideki Ryu-" She starts to say in a confused tone.

Light steps between her and L, "Yeah, he has the exact same name as the famous idol, pretty bizarre huh," He told her.

Then she glanced at me for the first time and her confusion intensified. I laughed at her confused face, and L started chuckling about something too. She was staring at the space right above my head, was my hair more messy than usual? I raise a hand and pat it down a bit.

"Light, you're a lucky guy," L said in a slightly humorous tone, "I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issue of 18," L addressed Misa.

Misa then seemed to snap out of her confusion. "What? Really? That's so sweet of you!" She exclaimed happily.

It takes a short glance to see bunches of humans swarming towards Misa, "I'm out! See you all later!" I exclaim, running before it gets too crowded.

I run all the way back to my dorm room, where Alciel greets me with his usual 'Welcome home my lord, bla bla bla'.

"Hey Lucifer, could you look up Misa Amane for me?" I ask.

He turns to me, "No need, what do you need to know about a pretty young lady such as herself?" He asked.

I sigh, "Of course this'd be the kind of thing you'd recognize. I was just wondering who she is, nothing too specific," I tell him.

"Let's see," Lucifer thinks for a moment, "She's an up and coming model, young. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any living family, pretty young too, 19 I believe. Generally dresses in Gothic or Punk fashion," He listed.

"When and how did her parents die?" I ask.

"Are you trying to stalk her or something?" Lucifer asks.

"No! I just met her and had to run before she got swarmed by fans and was wondering who she was," I explained.

"In that case," Lucifer paused, typing a few words into his computer, "Her parents were killed in an attempted robbery, the man who was accused got let free. Oh, this is interesting, the man who probably killed her parents was killed by Kira a few weeks before the second Kira showed up," He told me.

"So she's probably a big fan of Kira," I conclude, more to myself than anyone else, "Thanks Lucifer," I thank him curtly.

Is it possible that Misa is the second Kira? She definitely fits the profile. If she is though, that means that Light might actually be Kira, something I never actually believed or thought about. If that's the case, then if she found out who L was… she could kill him easily. After he died, it might actually be possible for Kira to slowly take over the world, which was something only I was ever supposed to do. Which means I need to contact L.

I pull out my phone, quickly punching in the number L gave us in case we needed to talk to him.

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

He wasn't picking up! I guess I'd just have to head over to where he was staying and tell him there.

I grab Dullahan and bike at top speed, which sadly isn't as fast as I'd like. I arrive in half an hour, and practically fall off of my bike in exhaustion. I stumble almost drunkenly through the door, but manage to finally reach where L is.

I burst into the room without a second thought, within moments I locate L, "I think Misa Amane *pant* might be the second Kira," I blurt out.

L looks at me with a blank face, "That is the conclusion I reached also, she has been imprisoned," He told me.

"You *pant* could've *pant* told me that *pant* before I freaking *pant* biked all the way here!" I growl.

"I apologize, I assumed you wouldn't reach that conclusion this quickly," L told me.

"Hmph," I huff, sitting down on the couch.

L sticks the tip of his thumb in his mouth, which makes me shudder, if there's anything I know about L, it's that that is never a good sign. "Considering that Light is imprisoned, it would only be fair if I put you into custody as well," he mentioned thoughtfully, my eyes widened almost comically.

A rush of negative human emotions gave me a good boost in magic and confidence, the latter because I knew the others didn't agree with what L was doing either. "What! That won't work out well, because…" I trail off.

"I have already prepared a cell to keep you in Sadao, and I will allow one phone call to tell your roommates that you'll be away for a while," L told me.

If I object it will make me seem all the more suspicious, so what choice do I have? "Fine," I growl, pulling out my phone and dialing Lucifer's number (Alciel didn't have a phone, and even if he did I doubt he'd always have it on like Lucifer does).

" _What's up?"_ Lucifer asked, I'd put my phone on speaker since they'd probably want to hear what I'm saying.

" _I'm going to be away for a while for a class project, just thought I'd give you a heads up, tell Alciel when you get the chance,"_ My instincts were screaming at me for using Alciel's real name, but if

I didn't Lucifer'd probably get suspicious.

" _Cool,"_ He replied, then I ended the call.

L was looking at me intently, "Alciel is Shiro Ashiya's real name, correct?" He asked.

I look at him with wide eyes, "How'd you figure that out?"

"I didn't mention this, but when you first went to your dorm I had ordered Watari to bug it because Light was my prime suspect at the time, incidentally, I heard an exchange that suggested that you are not the friend but the master of Alciel," L explained, "When Urushihara suggested looking for camera's, I had Watari remove them, but that whole event was recorded," He continued.

I blink, so was he saying Lucifer's paranoia actually paid off?

"Enough stalling though, Aizawa, Matsuda, please cuff Sadao and escort him to his cell," L ordered.

 **AN So yeah… sometimes I wonder if I can't decide if Maou is a stupid blubbering idiot or a sneaky lying genius. I want to say he's somewhere in between, but it's more like he's both at the same time. What do you guys think? Also, if the sequel is Avengers, how many of you will read it?**

 **Cya! Peace out!**

 **-Frost**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN I didn't mention this, but I'm going to be putting the timeline on the assumption that Maou was imprisoned at roughly 4pm.**

Maou POV (Ten minutes after imprisonment)

"Hey L?" I ask, hands crossed.

I thought I heard him sigh, but it might've been my imagination, "Yes Sadao?" he answered.

"I'm bored," I inform him for the 27th time.

"I'm aware of that."

"Can you get me something to do?" I ask.

"No," He replied.

"Okay," I affirm, looking down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs. Left thumb over right, right over left, left over right. I look at the ceiling, deciding to triple count my count of how many dents there were. One, two… nope, there were still only 596 of them.

I look at the camera, "L?" I ask.

"What is it?" He replied.

"I'm bored."

"I have no intention of doing anything to assist in alleviating your boredom," L informed me.

"Okay, I'll just keep asking until I get something," I reply with a smile.

-Timeskip 3 hours later-

Tap, tap, tap, fly birdy fly! I screamed in my mind, watching as the small yellow bird bounced across the screen. L had let me use some sort of screen-locked phone that could only play flappy bird on my 274th time asking, so that's what I had been doing for the past hour and a half. This human game was incredibly easy, but surprisingly entertaining. I suppose it was harder for humans though, considering L's comment when I got to 100 on my third try (It took me two rounds to get used to how the game worked).

"Sadao, I am sending Watari to give you dinner," L informed me, I gave a thumbs up, continuing to tap with my other hand.

Sure enough, less than a minute after L spoke, a tray was pushed into my cell. I inched towards it, careful not to take my eyes off of my screen for too long, I found that I could finally understand Lucifer better. I quickly shoveled food in my mouth, trying to eat and play at once made this game much more challenging.

After I finished eating (I was so focused on my game I realize I didn't even figure out what exactly I was eating), I pushed the plate back to the little door it came through, and went back to focusing solely on my game.

"Sadao, I would recommend you try to go to bed soon," L told me.

I waved him off and continued to play.

-Timeskip Day Three of Imprisonment-

Tap. Tap. Black. Wait, what? I look at the screen, it was black! What happened? Did I accidently hit the power button?

"It appears the phone I gave you has run out of battery," L stated, "Please set it by the door your food comes through and I will recharge it."

"Okay!" I replied happily, setting it there.

It was gone seconds later, and I sat there smiling.

My foot started to tap.

I looked at the ceiling.

Right over left.

"Hey L?" I ask.

"Yes Sadao?" He replied.

"I'm bored."

.

.

.

"I thought you might be," he replied after a moment.

"Can you get me something else to do?" I ask.

"No, you haven't slept in the past 72 hours, it takes the phone you were using roughly 10 hours to charge, so if you were to go to sleep I'd think you'd be able to sleep through most of that time easily enough," he suggested.

Sleep, right, that was something normal humans did wasn't it? Why didn't I feel tired? Was it because… yup, apparently my magic reserves had gotten large enough to allow me to use magic to rest me instead of sleep, something I used to do subconsciously and constantly back on Ente Isla.

I lay down on my back, staring at the ceiling. It would probably be best if I pretended to sleep.

-Time skip Day 11 **(AN Btw, I don't actually know if there's a limit for how far you can get in FB, but in this it goes on for pretty much forever)**

Tap, tap, I tap the screen vigorously.

"You are aware that other then 10 hour breaks every 3 days, you have been playing that game constantly for the last 11 days?" L asked over the intercom.

"Yup!" I tell him, smiling.

Pause. "You are also aware that in the past 11 days, not a single criminal has been killed by Kira?" He asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything!" I exclaim.

L POV

The chance that Sadao actually was Satan was now at 85%. Despite his excellent acting skills, I had notice that he hasn't slept a second since he was imprisoned, something even I would have trouble achieving. Additionally, he was unnaturally good at Flappy Bird, his high score being in the tens of thousands.

Suddenly the door flew open, and none other than Miss Yusa stood in the doorway, panting heavily. She immediately recognized me.

"Oh *pant* hello there *pant* you haven't happened *pant* to see Maou *pant* any time in the last-" She paused to take a few big breaths, leaning against the door frame, "-11 days?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" I ask her.

"I think he might be up to something," She explained, managing to catch her breath. "So have you?" she repeated.

"And how exactly did you get here?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"I just looked everywhere," She told me, "And can you please answer my question?"

"Uhm, not to but in to this conversation you two are having, but who are you?" Matsuda asks.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Emi Yusa," Miss Yusa introduced.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Taro Matsui," Matsuda told her, shaking hands.

"To answer your question Miss Yusa, I have been detaining Sadao under suspicion of being Kira for the past 11 days," I informed her. Matsuda seemed more than a little surprised I was so honest with her.

"Really? Has anyone died? I don't think anyone has if the news is anything to go by. Ha! I was right that evil, monstrous, horrible, ruthless, murdering, self-centered devil is Kira!" She shot out.

"I have detained two other people under similar suspicions," I added.

This seems to horrify her, "What? I mean, there're only two Kiras so why would you detain three people?" She asked, confused.

"It's because both Light and Sadao have the same percent chance of being Kira," Matsuda supplied.

"What!" She exclaimed, "Trust me, it's wayyyyyy more likely Maou is Kira than anyone else," She growled.

"Would you care to inform us of your reasons," I ask.

This seems to fluster her, "Huh, ah, you see, he totally wants to take over the world!" She exclaimed.

"I will ask him to confirm this claim," I tell her, turning on the microphone that's wired to Sadao's cell, "Sadao? Miss Yusa is here and we're having a rather interesting conversation so I thought it'd be best to include you."

"Eh-Emelia's here?" Sadao asked, and I heard a faint thud.

"Correct."

"Why?"

"Apparently she's been looking for you," I told him, "Miss Yusa, you seem to know Sadao rather well, do you know anything that might stop him from sleeping?"  
"Huh?" Sadao asked over the com, clearly surprised I'd realised he was only faking sleep, "Emelia! Don't you dare answer that! If you do I swear I'll burn your precious church to the ground!" He exclaimed.

"Pfft! You'd have to get there to do that," She snapped.

"Uh, what're you two talking about?" Matsuda interrupted nervously, "Is Maou an arsonist? What church?"

Miss Yusa look at him for a moment, then a very satisfied look appeared on her face, "Ha! See Maou? You're much worse than I am," she pointed out, it was likely (90%) she was referring to when Sadao told her she was bad at keeping their secret.

"There isn't much point to censoring what you say, I recorded your entire conversation from a few days ago," I informed them plainly.

Miss Yusa seemed effectively shocked at this, "Wh-wha, that conversation? What conversation?" She stuttered.

"The hall where Sadao took you and Urushihara had security surveillance," I tell them.

"Um, not to interrupt or anything but what are you guys talking about?" Matsuda asked.

I started to answer him, "In a recorded conversation, Sadao was repeatedly called Lor-"

Miss Yusa's response to stop me from finishing was to tackle me, "N-nothing! Seriously, it's not important!" She exclaimed.

To get her off of me, I kicked her in the stomach, knocking her backwards a few feet. After perching on my chair again, I speak, "You are aware that this only increases the chance that Sadao actually is him?" I ask.

"Actually who?" Matsuda asked.

"Will Miss Yusa let me finish speaking this time?" I ask Miss Yusa.

She slumps over in defeat, "It'll probably help in my argument that he's Kira anyways."

"Wait! I didn't agree to this!" Sadao shouts through the mic, in response, I mute him.

"Sadao Maou, along with two others have suggested that they are from another world," I told Matsuda first.

"What? That's crazy! There's no way they're actually-" Matsuda started to say, but Miss Yusa interrupted.

"Watch," she commanded, and Matsuda and I watched as she extended an arm. A bright light surrounded her, and wind seemed to appear from nowhere, blowing her hair upwards. In a matter of seconds, her hair changed from red to silver, as well as a sword appearing in her hand and armor covering parts of her body.

"Woah," Matsuda commented.

Luckily I had braced myself and had no outwards reaction, "I'd say it's roughly a 90% chance Sadao Maou is who you say he is now," I spoke.

"There's more?" Matsuda asked, looking to me for an explanation.

"Perhaps it would be best to have Miss Yusa explain," I told him, turning towards her expectantly.

"Explain?" she asked, her sword disappearing again, "Well I suppose I should explain how my and Maou's world functions first. I'll try to summarize as best I can. Ente Isla is made up of five islands, one for each cardinal direction, and a center island. There's a variety of creatures, most shared with Earth, however, there is also magic, demons, and angels. Sadao is a demon, and I'm half angel, half human," She explained.

"Whaaa?" Matsuda asks, confused, "He doesn't look like a demon, or I guess, not how I'd imagine one looking."

"This world's magic works differently, making anyone who comes here, demon or otherwise, revert to a human form unless enough magic is gained. Anyways, the center island was the realm of the demons, and the other four were for humans. Sadao is, well there's really no good way to say this except outright, Sadao is the lord of demons, Lord Satan," She continued.

"S-satan?" Matsuda asked incredulously, "As in the devil?"  
"Mhm," She confirms.

He looks between me and Miss Yusa, "And you expect me to believe that?" He asks.

"At this point in time, there is roughly a 90% chance that Sadao Maou is, or more accurately was, the King of Demons," I stated, "Sadao, I'm going to unmute you as well as turn on your video so we can see you. Watari?"

Instead of responding, Watari simply made Sadao's video turn on.

"Thank you very much!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Sadao are you really…" Matsuda trailed off.

"King Satan? Lord of all demons and awesomest demon alive?" Sadao filled in for him, "Heck yeah!"

"Sadao, I'm curious, what does your demon appearance look like?" I ask him, partly out of actual curiosity but more because I want to be able to assess what kind of threat he is.

Miss Yusa decided to add a comment, "And don't say you don't have enough magic devil! I know that if you're not sleeping you're obviously using your magic for energy!"

"Fine, fine!" Sadao replied, "But I won't waste too much energy holding it for an extended amount of time!"

-Two days later- unknown location-

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die," A man quoted, reading the pages of a non-descript black notebook, "Pity. Might as well have fun with this though."

 **AN And that's a wrap! Thanks for all the reviews 'n' everything. Aw, poor Satan, now even Matsuda knows who he really is… Also, thanks for the support for my idea of a sequel!**

 **Cya later!**

 **-Frost**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dearest Readers,**

 **I regret to say that I have grown bored with this story and the most recent chapter was something I struggled to get through. After more than a little bit of thought, I've decided to discontinue this story until further notice. To speak in L terms, my reason for writing is around 25% for the you all, 70% for myself, and 5% to say I actually do something mildly productive and interesting every once and awhile. I won't forget this story and there is a chance (however minimal) that I will continue this story… eventually.**

 **If any of you wish to continue this story on your own or write a story similar to it, I don't mind it at all and will only take it as a complement. I may start a new story soon, and I'm going to try a bit of a different style to see if it works for me better.**

 **Goodbye and thanks for reading!**

 **-Frost**


End file.
